Un mundo mágico
by Saori306
Summary: Este es un fanfic hecho para los que le guste magia y Saint Seiya
1. Chapter 1

**Un mundo mágico**

 **Había una vez en un bosque una casa gigante donde Vivían 2 hermanos y 13.**

 **Shion** : no pensé que cuidar niños fuera tan difícil.

 **Dhoko** : tienes razón **(planchando la ropa)**.

 **En ese momento los niños empiezan a correr.**

 **Shion:** Mu quédate quieto **(mueve la mano señalando a Mu sale un rayo de su mano y este se queda quieto)**.

 **Los demás se le quedan viendo.**

 **Dhoko:** tranquilos niños es solo una técnica para calmar a los niños mejor váyanse a dormir.

 **Los niños se van a sus habitaciones.**

 **Dhoko:** como se te ocurrió hacer un conjuro en frente de los niños **(regañándolo)**.

 **Shion:** ellos también son brujos por si no lo recuerdas.

 **Dhoko** : si lo recuerdo pero ellos no lo saben.

 **Shion** : y no lo sabrán hasta que ocurra su primera transformación o su primer hechizo.

 **Dhoko** : tienes razón **(bostezando)**.

 **Shion** : ve a dormir te ves cansado.

 **Dhoko** : hermano tengo que ayudarte a limpiar.

 **Shion** : no te preocupes ve a dormir.

 **Dhoko** : está bien.

 **Dhoko se va a su habitación Shion sigue limpiando una hora después termina y se va a su habitación.**

 **Al día siguiente:**

 **Shion y Dhoko estaban durmiendo tranquilamente cuando de repente escucharon un grito.**

 **Se despertaron de golpe.**

 **Dhoko:** escuchaste ese grito.

 **Shion:** si **salto de la cama rápidamente y fue a ver que ocurría.**

 **Llego a la sala no había nada fue a la habitación de los niños y no pasaba nada solo faltaba uno de ellos que no estaba en su cama.**

 **Shion:** Kanon.

 **Salió corriendo al baño.**

 **Shion:** Kanon estas bien.

 **Kanon: (llorando)**.

 **Shion** : ¿Qué tienes? **(pregunto confundido)**

 **Dhoko:** ¿Qué paso Shion?

 **Saga** : ¿Qué te sucede hermanito? **(pregunto preocupado)**

 **Kanon:** me estaba lavando la cara cuando me vi en el espejo y tenía una cola naranja en mi cuerpo **(llorando)**.

 **Shion** : **(vio a Dhoko)** una cola anaranjada.

 **Kanon:** si **(abrazando a Saga)**

 **Saga:** tranquilo hermano **(acariciándolo para calmarlo)**.

 **Saga como hermano mayor responsable se lleva a su hermano a su habitación.**

 **Saga:** tranquilo espera aquí te voy a traer agua **(se va a la cocina)**.

 **Dhoko** : Shion una cola anaranjada.

 **Shion** : estaba a punto de transformarse en un dragón de mar como es su naturaleza de brujo.


	2. Una gran revelacion

Una gran revelación

Al día siguiente todos estaban en la mesa desayunando menos Kanon que no toco su comida para nada

Shion: ¿Kanon te pasa algo? Pregunto preocupado.

Kanon: no porque (triste).

Dhoko: porque no has probado ni un solo bocado

Kanon: es que no tengo hambre (triste)

Saga: ¿no será por lo de ayer o si? pregunto confundido

Kanon asintió pesadamente.

Shion: tranquilo mi niño ya paso.

Kanon: pero todavía me queda la imagen en la cabeza (dijo tomando un baso de agua y en ese preciso momento le apareció de nuevo la cola).

Kanon: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh (grito).

Los niños se le quedaron mirando aterrados.

Shion: tranquilo yo lo resolveré (dijo acercándose al niño y levantando su mano).

Dhoko: Shion no vas a hacer un hechizo cierto.

Todos los niños a la vez dijeron ¿Qué es un hechizo?

Shion: ya lo verán (dijo acercándose al niño levanto su mano y dijo…) polvo polvo estelar que estas en el universo, que vuelas en él, sé que eres un dragón de mar, pero con este hechizo el agua ya no te afectara más (salió un rayo de su mano inmediatamente desapareció la cola).

Todos los niños lo miraron impresionados.

Todos: ¿Qué fue eso?

Dhoko: tranquilos niños fue solo una medicina tradicional.

Aioros: apareció un rayo en tu mano eso no es normal.

Shion: mis niños es hora de confesar soy brujo.

Todos: brujo

Shion: si Dhoko tambien es un brujo.

Todos miraron a Dhoko sorprendidos.

Afrodita: puede que ahora sabemos eso pero porque le salió una cola anaranjada a Kanon. Pregunto confundido

Shion: el tambien es brujo.

Kanon: (sorprendido) brujo.

Saga: mi hermano es brujo.

Dhoko: y no solo el todos ustedes lo son.

Todos: que (gritaron)

Shion: si mis niños todos ustedes son brujos.

Kanon: lo que quiero saber es porque si ellos son brujo igual que ustedes y yo porque no le sale una cola anaranjada igual a la mía.

Dhoko: porque tú eres un brujo animality.

Kanon: brujo animality. Dijo confundido.

Shion: es un grupo de jóvenes brujos que se convierten en animales cuando están en fase de transformación ósea cuando tienen todo su poder concentrado en su cuerpo.

Kanon: ósea que hay otros igual que yo.

Dhoko: si pero se convierten en otro tipo de animales.

Shion: no todos son precisamente dragones de mar.


	3. Aun asimilando la verdad

**Aun asimilando la verdad.**

 **Kanon:** entonces si no todos son dragón de mar que es lo que son.

 **Shion:** eso depende del lugar donde nacieron y cuál es su signo zodiacal correspondiente. Explico.

 **Dhoko:** así es si eres signo piscis te conviertes en un pescado.

 **Afrodita: lo miro con cara de wath?** No hay alguna forma de que los piscis nos convirtamos en otro animal que no sea pescado. **Pregunto agitado.**

 **Shion:** lamento decirte que no lo que están salvados son aquellos que no son brujos.

 **Afrodita:** noooooooooooo. **Grito desesperado.**

 **Mascara:** tranquilo amigo te acompaño en tu dolor y se alguien se burla de ti solo le pateo el trasero para que deje de molestarte.

 **Afrodita:** siiiii. **Más calmado.**

 **Mascara:** claro que si te doy mi palabra. **Con su semblante serio como siempre.**

 **Dhoko:** creo que se van a tener que apoyar y defender entre los dos Afrodita defiende a Mascara y viceversa.

 **Mascara:** porque dice eso es que acaso yo también me puedo convertir en un pescado en cualquier momento. **Gritando como loco.**

 **Shion:** pescado no cangrejo. **Dijo calmado.**

 **Mascara:** a que bueno yo pensé que. **Se detuvo.** Queeeeeeee cangrejo?

 **Dhoko:** si mi niño cangrejo.

 **Kanon:** yo no me voy a burlar de ustedes estamos en la misma condición no tengo porque juzgarlos. **Dijo tranquilo.**

 **Shura:** pobres como será eso.

 **Mu:** debe ser cruel.

 **Aioria:** y vergonzoso.

 **Shion:** mis niños ustedes también sabrán que se siente

 **Los 3 niños a la vez:** que. **Dijeron sorprendidos.**

 **Dhoko:** si chicos ustedes también y tú también Milo.

 **Milo:** que eso no puede ser yo convertido en un animal nunca Dhoko nunca. **Se lanzó encima de Dhoko sin querer le clavo una uña en la mano.**

 **Dhoko:** mi niño me clavaste una uña espera estoy viendo borroso me siento mal. **Dijo quejándose recostándose en el sofá.**

 **Shion:** Dhoko que te sucede? No me asustes. **Dijo preocupado viendo la herida en la mano.**

 **Aforos:** esa herida se ve muy mal.

 **Shion:** Aioria ven aquí. **Señalando al castaño. El castaño menor se acercó.** Pon atención quiero que coloques tu mano encima de la herida de Dhoko de acuerdo. **El niño asintió y obedeció en ese momento una luz salió de la mano del niño curando así la herida.**

 **Dhoko:** gracias mi niño me salvaste gracias a tu poder y a todos los dioses. **Dijo abrazando fuerte al pequeño.**

 **Aioria:** Dhoko te voy a pedir un favor grande. **Hablando con dificultad.**

 **Dhoko:** lo que quieras mi niño. **Seguía abrazándolo.**

 **Aioria:** no me ahorce. **Decía el pequeño sin aire.**

 **Dhoko:** que barbaridad perdóname mi niño. **Dijo soltándolo.**


	4. Después de la dura verdad

**Después de la dura verdad**

 **Todos los niños estuvieron callados por varios minutos hasta que Saga rompió el silencio.**

 **Saga:** chicos no se preocupen eso es una ventaja así se van a poder defender fácilmente de los demás. **Dijo tratando de consolarlos pero no funciono.**

 **Kanon:** hermano estás loco como se te ocurre decir eso. **Grito alarmado.**

 **Mu:** debe ser que dices eso porque tú no te conviertes en uno. **Sacando la lengua.**

 **Aioria:** tendremos muchas desventajas. **Dijo llorando mientras era consolado por su hermano.**

 **Mascara :** no aceptare que nadie se burle de mí. **Grito con furia.**

 **Afrodita: llorando.** Mi hermoso rostro este rostro el más bello de entre todos los caballeros este arruinado por unas aletas. **Comenzó a llorar desconsolado.**

 **Milo:** y yo uno de los más sexys del santuario no podre tener nunca una novia. **Triste.**

 **Camus:** Milo no seas pesimista porque dices eso. **Pregunto el francés.**

 **Milo:** quien va a querer andar de novia con un escorpión dímelo. **Alterado**

 **Dhoko:** niños tranquilos no se me suiciden.

 **Shion:** Dhoko. **Lo regaño y le dio un codazo en el brazo.**

 **Dhoko:** lo siento. **Dijo apenado.**

 **Shion:** tranquilos niños todo estará bien. **Con una sonrisa consoladora.**

 **Aioros:** chicos tranquilos todo estará bien.

 **Camus:** pero estoy seguro que no será para siempre

 **Shion:** no se preocupen mis niños escuchen pueden controlar esto si le proponen si no quieren transformarse tienen que usar su voluntad y poder mental igual que yo lo hago.

 **Todos lo miraron confundido.** Usted lo hace.

 **Shion:** si mis niños aunque me vea como un brujo normal yo también pertenezco a su grupo.

 **Mu:** y usted en que se convierte señor Shion. **Pregunto curioso.**

 **Shion:** en lo mismo que se convierten ustedes dragón de mar, cangrejo, pez, león, carnero, escorpión porque soy el brujo animality jefe y me puedo convertir en el animal que quiera pero en el que me siento a gusto es con el carnero.

 **Shura:** se convierte en carnero igual que nosotros.

 **Shion:** si mi niño puedo adquirir la forma del animal que quiera.

Y que hay de nosotros. **Dijeron Aldebarán, Saga, Shaka, Aioros y Camus.**

 **Dhoko:** ustedes no se transforman en animales son otra clase de brujos llamados los brujos principales.

 **Los 5 niños se quedaron con cara de what?**

 **Shion:** los llamados brujos principales son aquellos los cuales no se convierten en animales pero protegen y tienen la obligación mayor salvar al mundo y al clan de los brujos en caso de que nuestros enemigos ataquen estos brujos son considerados los más poderosos.

 **Dhoko:** mientras que en el grupo de los brujos animalitys los considerados más poderosos son el escorpión y el león veneno y agresión en uno.

 **Aldebarán:** ósea que somos los defensores de él clan.

 **Shion:** exacto.


	5. Un ataque inesperado

**Un ataque inesperado**

 **Los 13 niños dormían tranquilos mientras que Shion y Dhoko estaban en la cocina.**

 **Dhoko: quien** me mandó a meterme en este lio de cuidar niños. **Friendo un huevo.**

 **Shion:** pudiste haberte retirado de esto cuando tuviste tiempo. **Dijo carcajeándose mientras preparaba el café.**

 **Dhoko:** lo hubiera hecho si tú no me hubieras obligado. **Grito con rabia.**

 **Shion:** yo no te obligue te salve la vida imbécil. **Grito defendiéndose**

 **Los niños escucharon la pelea así que decidieron bajar a ver que ocurría. Y encontraron a los dos peleándose a golpes.**

 **Camus:** ya contrólense. **Grito desesperado el francés.**

 **Aioros y Saga los separaron.**

 **Saga:** Dhoko contrólese por todos los dioses.

 **Aioros:** Shion que ejemplo le estas dando a tus hijos.

 **Shion y Dhoko se tranquilizaron.**

 **Dhoko:** lo siento hermano no fue mi intención.

 **Shion:** perdóname a mí porque te dije imbécil.

 **Se dieron un abrazo.**

 **Aldebarán:** esto si es un buen ejemplo.

 **Milo:** qué lindo. **Casi llorando.**

 **Camus:** Milo no llores. **Dijo consolando a su amigo.**

 **Milo:** no puedo evitarlo.

 **Afrodita:** bueno estoy seguro que no se volverán a pelear cierto.

 **Todos los demás niños dicen.** Si definitivamente no volverán a pelear.

 **Todos se reunieron en la mesa para desayunar a gusto y en familia. En la tarde después del lindo paseo juntos volvieron a su casa.**

 **Shaka:** hogar dulce hogar. **Dijo tumbándose al sofá.**

 **Mu:** tú sales a la esquina y llegas cansado aquí. **Dijo burlándose.**

 **Shaka:** mira bonito no me provoques. **Dijo en tono amenazador.**

 **Mu:** no te tengo miedo. **Hablo en forma desafiante.**

 **Shion:** tranquilos chicos no peleen. **Trato de calmar Shion.**

 **Shaka y Mu miraron a Shion resignados.**

 **Dhoko:** niños a cenar. **Dijo alegre.**

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. **Gritaron todos emocionados.**

 **Después de la cena todos se fueron a dormir.**

 **Dhoko:** hora de descansar.

 **Shion:** si al fin. **Bostezo el ariano.**

 **Así todos descansaron pero a media noche sucedió algo inesperado se escucharon vidrios rompiéndose en la casa.**

 **Se escucharon gritos espantosos. Lo que alarmo a Shion y a Dhoko.**

 **Shion y Dhoko:** los niños. **Gritaron alarmados.**

 **En la habitación de los niños. Un extraño entro a la habitación dispuesto a atacar a los niños.**

 **Aioros:** espera no les hagas nada. **Dijo el castaño a la defensa.**

 **Saga:** sobre nuestro cadáver. **Dijo el peli azul.**

 **Extraño:** al gusto del consumidor. **De la nada el extraño se convirtió en un lobo dispuesto a matar a alguien. En ese momento los niños dieron un grito pidiendo auxilio el lobo los iba a atacar cuando otro grito se escuchó.**

 **Kanon:** Sagaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.


	6. El rescate

**El rescate.**

 **Shion y Dhoko al escuchar los gritos de los niños salieron rápidamente de su habitación a rescatarlos pero consiguieron un obstáculo en su camino.**

 **Dhoko:** abre la puerta Shion rápido.

 **Shion:** está cerrada con seguro no puedo abrirla.

 **En la habitación.**

 **El extraño estaba dándole una golpiza tremenda a Saga.**

 **Kanon:** lo va a matar. **Grito desesperado apunto de interferir en la pelea cuando Aioros lo detuvo.**

 **Aioros:** no intervengas yo voy. **Le dijo aproximándose a la pelea le dio un golpe al extraño que lo dejo inconsciente.**

 **Kanon:** hermano. **Salió a auxiliarlo preocupado.**

 **Aioros:** salgan despertara en cualquier momento. **Dijo intentando abrir la puerta.**

 **Aioria:** ¿Qué sucede hermano? **Pregunto el menor.**

 **Aioros:** esta maldita puerta que no se abre. **Grito furioso.**

 **Aioria intento ayudar a su hermano en su labor pero no pudieron lograrlo.**

 **Afrodita:** chico no quiero presionarlos pero rápido que ya están despertando.

 **Milo:** quien le puso seguro a esa puerta. **Pregunto.**

 **Aldebarán:** yo lo hice. **Dijo apenado.**

 **Todos los niños se le quedaron mirando con furia mientras el extraño iba directo hacia ellos.**

 **Camus:** ya es muy tarde. **Grito.**

 **Afuera:**

 **Dhoko:** resistan niños ya vamos solo dejen que abramos la puerta.

 **Shion:** resistan.

 **Ángelo:** lamento ser negativo pero no vamos a poder resistir mucho. **Grito**

 **Shion:** aléjense tumbare la puerta. **Grito desde afuera.**

 **Aioros:** Saga está herido Shion actué rápido.

 **Los niños obedecieron se alejaron de la puerta y Shion se abalanzo contra la puerta derrumbándola.**

 **Shion:** quien eres tu. **Dijo desafiante.**

 **Dhoko:** que haces aquí.

 **Extraño:** vine para obtener el poder de los brujos y llevárselo a mi jefe ustedes son los hermanos cierto.

 **Shion:** viniste por nosotros verdad.

 **Extraño:** así es. **Dijo desafiante.**

 **Dhoko:** pues no tenemos miedo.

 **Extraño:** yo no diría eso si fuera tu a ver que pueden hacer en contra de esto. **Dijo asi convirtiéndose en lobo.**

 **Los niños gritaron alarmados.**

 **Camus:** un lobo es un lobo que haremos.

 **Shion:** yo me encargo. **Dijo concentrándose y convirtiéndose en un carnero.**

 **Extraño: (convertido en lobo)** auuuuuuuuuuuu.

 **Shion: (convertido en carnero)** meeeeeeeeeeee.

 **Los dos animales empezaron a pelearse entre sí con el lobo con cierta ventaja sobre el carnero.**

 **Dhoko:** Shion no pierdas.

 **Aioros:** no deberías hacer algo. **Pregunto confundido.**

 **Dhoko:** mi niño tiene ventaja porque el tiene garras en cambio Shion tiene pesuñas.

 **Cuando parece que todo esta perdido y Shion está perdiendo un resplandor aparece en la habitación.**

 **Aioria:** hermano detrás de ti. **Señalando el castaño menor. Aioros volteo y vio un arco y una flecha.**

 **Dhoko:** mi niño te pertenece tómalo eres uno de los brujos principales defiendes al clan toma tu arco y tu flecha y demuestra lo que tienes.

 **Aioros:** Dhoko no se usar esta cosa.

 **Dhoko:** si lo sabes esta en tu naturaleza en tu sangre hazlo.

 **Aioros tomo el arco y la flecha apunto al lobo y soltó la flecha nervioso.**

 **Aioria:** lo hizo mi hermano lo hizo.

 **Aioros:** si lo hice. **Pregunto con los ojos cerrados.**

 **Dhoko:** si lo hiciste. **Dijo apartando al lobo de Shion el cual volvió a su forma humana.**

 **Dhoko:** Shion estas bien. **Pregunto preocupado.**

 **Shion:** si creo.


	7. La recuperacion

**Recuperación**

 **Dhoko:** Shion seguro que estas bien estas herido. **Dijo preocupado**

 **Shion:** yo estoy bien. **Viéndose la herida.** Ve a ver a Saga.

 **Dhoko:** Shion pero tú.

 **Shion:** no te preocupes por mi ve a ver a Saga.

 **Dhoko obedeció y se acercó a Saga para revisarlo estaba inconsciente.**

 **Kanon:** has algo Dhoko. **Dijo el gemelo menor gritándole.**

 **Dhoko:** hay voy. **Cargo al niño y lo coloco en la cama.** Esperen un segundo. **Saliendo de la habitación segundos después regreso.**

 **Aioros:** ya llego.

 **Dhoko:** sí. **Dijo curando las heridas de Saga con agua tibia.**

 **Kanon:** quiero matar a ese tipo. **Molesto.**

 **Dhoko:** sane las heridas pero va a tardar en despertar. **Explico.**

 **Kanon:** estaremos pendiente de él.

 **Dhoko:** bien cuídenlo yo mientras voy a auxiliar a Shion. **Fue hacia donde estaba Shion y lo ayudo a levantarse salieron de la habitación dejando a los niños solos.**

 **En la habitación de los hermanos.**

 **Shion:** con cuidado Dhoko que arde. **Dijo quejándose.**

 **Dhoko:** aguántate Shion claro que arde si te mordió. **Curándole el brazo.**

 **Shion:** qué bueno que Aioros me haya salvado porque si no estuviera muerto y lo sabes.

 **Dhoko:** si espero que Saga este bien.

 **En la habitación de los niños.**

 **Kanon caminaba de un lado a otro recorriendo la habitación la mayoría de los niños se habían dormido los únicos que estaban despiertos eran Aioros y Kanon.**

 **Aioros:** Tranquilo Kanon el estará bien. **Dijo mientras cubría a Aioria con la sabana.**

 **Kanon:** no puedo estar tranquilo sé que tu estarías así si estuvieras en la misma situación.

 **Aioros:** lo sé pero él es muy fuerte se va a recuperar tranquilo. **Trato de calmarlo.**

 **Kanon:** tienes razón. **Dijo sentándose en la cama**

 **Aioros:** además te necesita cuerdo no desesperado. **Agrego.**

 **Kanon:** verdad. **Dijo bostezando.**

 **Aioros:** será mejor que duermas y descanses. **Sugirió el castaño.**

 **Kanon:** no puedo dormir mientras mi hermano esta así.

 **Aioros:** no te preocupes yo lo cuido sí.

 **Kanon: respiro resignado.** Está bien pero lo cuidas mucho.

 **Aioros:** descuida lo cuidare tranquilo.

 **Kanon decidió dormir a regañadientes mientras que Aioros se quedó despierto vigilando.**

 **Aioros paso el resto de la noche despierto empezó a sentir sueño y se quedó dormido.**

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **Shion:** voy a ver cómo están los niños.

 **Dhoko:** está bien yo iré a la cocina a preparar café.

 **Así que Shion se dirigió a la habitación de los niños abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta y todos estaban dormidos.**

 **Shion:** ah que ternura. **Se aproximó a Aioros y lo cubrió con la sabana ya que se había quedado dormido.**

 **Saga comenzó a despertar.**

 **Shion:** mi niño te encuentras bien.

 **Saga:** sí que me paso. **Pregunto confundido.**

 **Shion:** pues resulta que anoche atacaron la casa y tú saliste herido en plena pelea. **Explico.**

 **Saga: a** bueno. **Intento levantarse de la cama pero un mareo se lo impidió.**

 **Shion:** mi niño será mejor que te quedes en la cama todavía estas convaleciente.

 **Saga:** de acuerdo.

 **En ese momento Kanon se despertó y al ver a su hermano hablando con Shion salto de la cama y fue hacia él.**

 **Kanon:** Sagaaaaaaaaaaa. **Dio un grito de felicidad que hizo despertar a todos los presentes menos a Aioros que seguía dormido.**

 **Shura:** porque gritas Kanon estás loco o que.

 **Kanon:** no grite porque Saga despertó.

 **Todos los niños exclamaron.** Sagaaaa.

 **Saga:** buenos días chicos. **Dijo tranquilamente mientras era abrazado por su hermano.**


	8. ¿por que nos atacaron?

**¿Por qué nos atacaron?**

 **Todos los niños:** estas bien.

 **Saga:** si tranquilos no se desesperen estoy bien y vivo. **Con una sonrisa.**

 **Kanon:** que bien pensé que te iba a perder. **Lo abrazo llorando.**

 **Saga:** eso no va a pasar Kanon. **Dándole palmadas en la espalda para que dejara de llorar.**

 **Aioria miro extraño a su hermano que seguía dormido.**

 **Aioria:** Shion porque mi hermano no despertó.

 **Shion:** sigue dormido debe estar cansado.

 **Kanon:** será que se quedó dormido cuidando a Saga porque él me dijo que lo iba a cuidar mientras yo me iba a dormir.

 **Shion:** debe estar cansado así que lo mejor es que no lo despierten.

 **Kanon:** tiene razón.

 **Todos los niños asintieron.**

 **Shion:** asi que vámonos con cuidado sin hacer ruido para no despertarlo.

 **Todos los niños asintieron y siguieron a Shion y salieron de la habitación (para ese momento ya Saga estaba recuperado.**

 **Dhoko:** buenos días niños. **Dijo contento**

 **Todos los niños:** buenos días Dhoko.

 **Dhoko:** falta Aioros.

 **Aioria:** mi hermano está dormido parece que Kanon no lo despertó.

 **Dhoko:** Kanon.

 **Mascara:** si que el loco este dio un grito y todos nos despertamos.

 **Dhoko:** Saga cómo te sientes.

 **Saga:** bien excelente como si nada.

 **Dhoko:** que bien tendrán que esperar un poco porque el desayuno aun no esta listo.

 **Todos se fueron a la sala a esperar el desayuno.**

 **Shura:** porque nos atacaron ayer Shion.

 **Shion:** parece ser que nuestros enemigos están llegando y las peleas están por iniciarse.

 **Shura:** pelea contra nuestros enemigos.

 **Shion:** si con el simple hecho de ser brujos de la luz animalitis nos hemos ganado muchos enemigos a través del tiempo enemigos muy poderosos.

 **Todos los niños se miraron entre sí con cara de aterrados.**

 **Aldebaran:** quiere decir que ellos nos buscan para matarnos y quedarse con nuestro poder.

 **Camus:** y gobernar el mundo. **Completo la frase.**

 **Shion:** si así es mis niños.

 **Milo:** estamos en peligro yo soy muy joven para morir. **Grito alarmado.**

 **Mascara:** reacciona Milo no vamos a morir no vamos a morir asi que tranquilízate.

 **Afrodita:** respira tranquilo todo estará bien verdad Shion.

 **Shion:** sí.

 **Dhoko:** ya está listo el desayuno. **Grito desde la cocina.**

 **Aioros ya había despertado y como estaba solo decidió salir y se encontró a todos en el comedor sentados.**

 **Aioria:** buenos días hermano.

 **Todos los niños:** buenos días Aioros.

 **Aioros:** buenos días chicos. Saga como amaneciste.

 **Saga:** bien estoy de maravilla.

 **Aioros:** que bueno porque anoche a Kanon casi le da algo.

 **Shura:** eso no es todo en la mañana dio un grito que nos hizo despertar a todos.

 **Aioros:** no lo escuche.

 **Aioria:** claro hermanito como lo vas a escuchar si estabas profundamente dormido.

 **Aioros:** si verdad.

 **Shaka: comiendo.** Esta bien rico el desayuno. **Todos lo miraron.** Que tengo hambre. **Siguió comiendo.**

 **Todos:** jajajajajajajaja.

 **Desayunaron juntos. Hasta que Mu pregunto.**

 **Mu:** aun me queda una duda quien era el que nos atacó.

 **Dhoko:** ni idea mi niño.

 **Shion:** a mi parecer mientras peleaba con el me atrevo a decir que es un brujo negro.

 **Todos:** un brujo negro.

 **Camus:** los brujos negros he leído sobre ellos es un clan que se dedica a atrapar a brujos de la luz y obtener su poder como garantía para gobernar el mundo son gobernados por un brujo mayor conocido como el *ALFA WOLF* ellos siguen las ordenes de su jefe y van en busca de cacería de brujos y cuando allá obtenido todos los poderes juntos podrá dominar el mundo con una súper arma secreta.

 **Todos los niños e incluso Shion y Dhoko lo miraron sorprendidos.**


	9. El cumpleaños de Shion

**El cumpleaños de Shion.**

 **Después del desayuno en familia y la explicación del ataque los chicos se habían olvidado de un detalle muy importante.**

 **Aioria:** Shion nos puedes dejar un momento solos con Dhoko necesitamos hablar en privado.

 **Shion:** claro mis niños. **Triste porque nadie se acordaba de la fecha que era.**

 **Después de que Shion se fuera todos se reunieron en círculo y Aioria tomo la palabra.**

 **Aioria:** bueno chicos creo que se nos olvidó un acontecimiento sumamente importante.

 **Todos los chicos lo miraron confundidos:** queeee.

 **Aioria:** hoy es el cumpleaños de Shion. **Soltó el castaño.**

 **Dhoko:** oh por todos los dioses no puedo creerlo se me olvido el cumpleaños de mi propio hermano de verdad que soy un idiota. **Dijo lamentándose.**

 **Shura:** de hecho todos los somos nadie se acordó del cumpleaños de Shion.

 **Mascara:** con razón se veía triste en la mañana.

 **Dhoko:** bueno chicos debemos idear un plan que está en proceso en mi cabeza.

 **Después de varios minutos Dhoko ya tenía la idea perfecta.**

 **Dhoko:** vamos a hacerle una fiesta sorpresa.

 **Todos:** una fiesta sorpresa.

 **Camus:** genial gran idea pero como haremos eso en un momento.

 **Dhoko:** tranquilos que tengo cubierto todos los detalles. Escuchen este es el plan.

 **Todos los niños miraron a Dhoko y escucharon con atención.**

 **Dhoko:** primero debemos dividirnos en grupo para que sea más fácil. Los grupos quedan así Mu, Aldebarán, Mascara, Aioria y Shaka se irán con Saga a comprar las cosas de comida. Mientras que Milo, Shura, Camus y Afrodita se irán con Kanon a comprar los adornos para la casa. Y Aioros y yo nos iremos a buscar el pastel todos de acuerdo.

 **Los niños asintieron.**

 **Aioros:** todo esta genial pero si todos nos vamos Shion se quedaría solo.

 **Dhoko:** ¡oh por Zeus ¡ había olvidado ese detalle bueno Aioros quédate con él y yo iré por el pastel.

 **Aioros:** bien.

 **Camus:** pero tienes que distraerlo y asegurarte de que no se aburra si no que se divierta. Y asegurarnos de que no se entere.

 **Dhoko:** bien mis niños en marcha plan "sorpresa para Shion".

 **Así que todos los niños se fueron a ejecutar el plan acordado pero al salir se encontraron con Shion en la puerta.**

 **Shion:** a donde van mis niños. **Pregunto.**

 **Aioros:** ellos se van porque recibieron un contrato de una televisión para hacer el comercial de un cereal para niños hoy pero no tardan tanto por eso andan vestidos así.

 **Shion:** ah bueno.

 **Todos respiraron aliviados.**

 **Dhoko:** bueno mis niños seamos actores de Hollywood.

 **Todos salieron y dejaron a Shion en compañía de Aioros que aun pensaba como podía hacer para que Shion no se pusiera triste.**

 **Aioros:** que le sucede Shion se ve triste. **Pregunto disimuladamente.**

 **Shion:** es que hoy es una fecha muy especial para mí y todos me abandonaron. **Con lágrimas en los ojos.**

 **Aioros:** no se preocupe Shion ellos no tardaran estarán a tiempo aquí.

 **Shion:** a tiempo para qué. **Pregunto.**

 **Aioros:** para acompañarlo claro.

 **Shion:** pero en todo este tiempo que se tarden haciendo ese comercial que voy hacer.

 **Aioros:** podemos salir a divertirnos un rato y estar el día en la calle que le parece mi idea.

 **Shion:** si me parece estupenda voy a cambiarme de ropa. **Dijo alegre.**

 **En ese momento el teléfono de la casa sonó.**

 **Aioros:** si diga casa de Shion en que puedo servirle.

 **Dhoko:** soy yo como te va con nuestro objetivo.

 **Aioros:** bien le dije que saldríamos a divertirnos y pasaremos todo el día afuera.

 **Dhoko:** excelente eres un genio así tendremos más tiempo para grabar el comercial.

 **Aioros:** si ya le corto porque ya viene.

 **Corto la llamada.**

 **Aioros:** bien Shion está listo para la diversión.

 **Shion:** sí. **Alegre.**

 **Aioros:** bueno vamos. **Y salieron a divertirse.**

 **Mientras que en la pastelería Dhoko con su Wokki Tokki (comunicador de espías) avisaba a los demás de lo que acontecía.**

 **Dhoko:** grupo 1, grupo 1, habla aquí Dhoko contesten.

 **Saga:** si diga. **Contesto Saga del otro lado de la línea.**

 **Dhoko:** como van hay.

 **Saga:** excelente. **Con sarcasmo.** Claro sin tomar en cuenta el hecho que los niños me están cayendo encima y casi me tumban porque quiere que le compre dulces en el supermercado y usted dice que si me excedo de dinero o de productos le cancelan la tarjeta y me están haciendo un berrinche escúchelos.

 **Niños:** por favor Saga por lo que más quieras queremos chocolate o dulce caramelo lo que sea por favor. **Llorando revolcándose.**

 **Saga:** pero de resto todo esta súper bien. **Aioria le quito el Wokki Tokki a Saga y le hablo a Dhoko junto con los demás niños.**

 **Niños:** Dhoko dile a Saga que nos compre algo en el súper por favor. **Llorando.**


	10. El cumpleaños de Shion parte II

**El cumpleaños de Shion parte II**

 **Dhoko:** lamento decirle estos niños pero Saga no va a comprar dulce o si no se cancela mi tarjeta de crédito y la de débito la tiene Kanon.

 **Niños:** noooooooooo porque son así con nosotros no les hemos hecho nada. **Llorando y todo las personas se le quedaban viendo a Saga y a los niños.**

 **Dhoko:** está bien no armen un escándalo cómprale un cereal de chocolate que se lo compartan entre ellos.

 **Niños:** siiiiiiiiiiiiiii. **Gritaron victoriosos.**

 **Dhoko:** bueno nos vemos más tarde disfruten su cereal. **corto comunicación. Luego le hablo al siguiente grupo**. Grupo 2, grupo 2 habla Dhoko contesten.

 **Kanon:** si Dhoko dígame. **Al lado de un oficial de policía.**

 **Dhoko:** como van con su misión.

 **Kanon:** vera todo iba bien hasta que entramos a la tienda y Afrodita decía que los adornos deberían tener motivo de flores pero Milo le dijo que era muy cursi y la situación se salió de control no pude hacer nada se empezaron a pelear destruyeron la tienda y estoy justo ahora con el oficial de policía.

 **Dhoko:** con un oficial de la policía. **Grito.**

 **Kanon:** si el dueño nos denunció.

 **Dhoko:** pásame con el oficial. **Kanon obedeció y le paso el Wokki Tokki al oficial para que hablara con Dhoko.**

 **Dhoko:** oficial porque lo llamaron.

 **Oficial:** para poner orden en la tienda porque estos niños lo destruyeron todo y van a pagar en efectivo los daños.

 **Dhoko:** y cuanto serian.

 **Oficial:** 400.000 dólares.

 **Dhoko:** no puede ser tanto.

 **Oficial:** las luces, los mostradores, globos espichados, piñatas destruidas, rosas por todas partes, agresión al dueño.

 **Kanon:** discúlpeme oficial pero ellos en ningún momento golpearon al dueño.

 **Oficial:** dígaselo a el además un minuto tu eres un menor de edad.

 **Dhoko:** espere oficial el solo tiene 14 años. **Hablo con el wokki tokki.**

 **Oficial:** un menor de edad no debería tener una tarjeta de débito.

 **Dhoko:** déjeme explicarle oficial lo que sucede es que estamos haciendo una fiesta sorpresa a mi hermano Shion que cumple años hoy y yo le mande a comprar los adornos.

 **Oficial:** haberlo dicho antes. Está bien estas libre puedes irte.

 **Kanon:** genial vámonos chicos. **Tomando la bolsa.**

 **Este plan espero que no fracase pensaba Dhoko.**

 **Mientras con Shion.**

 **Shion:** esta película esta genial como se llama. **Pregunto.**

 **Aioros:** quinto elemento eso dice la entrada. **Explico.**

 **Shion:** no se me olvidara ese nombre.

 **Shion estaba muy feliz mientras que el escuadrón sorpresa estaba pasando algo mal.**

 **Dhoko:** gracias señorita. **Tomando la caja del pastel.**

 **Por otra parte Saga uso su wokki tokki para llamar a Dhoko.**

 **Saga:** aquí grupo 1 hablando código rojo código rojo.

 **Dhoko:** pero que fue lo que sucedió.

 **Saga:** el dinero de la tarjeta de crédito no es suficiente y no nos pueden dar las cosas hasta que no paguemos.

 **Dhoko:** pero pensé que había suficiente dinero. **Golpeándose la frente.**

 **Saga:** si pero parece que el cereal altero el presupuesto.

 **Dhoko:** sabía que no les podía dar permiso de comprar ese cereal

 **Saga:** mientras tanto que haremos.

 **Dhoko:** quedarse hay yo me comunico con el grupo 2 y les digo que me den la tarjeta de débito así que esperen. **Tomo su wokki tokki.** Chicos grupo 2 contesten.

 **Kanon:** si diga.

 **Dhoko:** resulta que al grupo 1 se le acabo el dinero y necesito que me den mi tarjeta de débito para terminar de costear los gastos.

 **Kanon:** lamentamos decir que con el incidente que hubo en la tienda tuvimos que pagar por ello y nos quedamos sin dinero.

 **Dhoko:** el oficial les dijo que olvidaran el incidente y se fueran.

 **Kanon:** nos bajó la cifra y nos cobró 20.000 dólares y estamos quebrados.

 **Dhoko:** no eso no puede estar pasando es imposible porque la vida es así. La única solución es llamar a la casa y pedir algo de dinero. **Dhoko llamo a la casa pero nadie contestaba el teléfono hasta que se acordó que iban a salir.** Estamos fritos esperen un segundo soy un brujo no así que puedo conseguir lo que quiera porque no pensé eso antes.

 **Como acabara este desastre no se lo pierdan en el próximo episodio de Un mundo mágico**


	11. La fiesta sorpresa

**La fiesta sorpresa.**

 **Después que Shion cayera en cuenta de que podría utilizar sus poderes para arreglar la situación no lo pensó 2 veces.**

 **Dhoko:** chicos tomen las bolsas que solucionare esto. **Los niños obedecieron.** Balanza dorada que equilibra el peso del universo has que todos mis niños regresen acá con todo lo necesario para la fiesta y haz como si no pasó nada. **Todos los niños llegaron hasta donde estaba Dhoko ya eran las 5:00 de la tarde.**

 **Dhoko:** apúrense lo más seguro es que lleguen a las 6:00 vamos rápido.

 **Aioros y Shion estaban llegando a la casa cuando vio a todos llegar así que tuvo que pensar en un plan de escape.**

 **Aioros:** Shion que le parece si comemos algo en ese restaurant dicen que hay muy buena comida.

 **Shion:** no se diga más andando.

 **Asi que los dos se fueron camino al restaurant para darle tiempo a nuestro escuadrón de arreglarlo todo.**

 **Dhoko:** bien ahora el final de broche de oro cada uno de ustedes le dará el feliz cumpleaños a Shion en su lengua natal y después le dedicaremos una canción.

 **Todos los niños asintieron y decidieron arreglar todo antes de que su objetivo llegara.**

 **Dhoko:** hay viene escóndanse chicos. **Todos se escondieron atrás del sofá**

 **El primero en salir fue Mu.**

 **Mu:** feliz cumpleaños Shion.

 **Aldebarán:** feliz aniversario.

 **Saga y Kanon:** feliz cumpleaños.

 **Mascara:** feliz cumpleaños.

 **Aioria:** feliz cumpleaños.

 **Shaka:** feliz cumpleaños.

 **Milo:** feliz cumpleaños.

 **Aioros:** feliz cumpleaños.

 **Shura:** feliz cumpleaños.

 **Camus:** joyeux anniversaire.

 **Afrodita:** grattis pa fodelsedagen.

 **Dhoko:** feliz cumpleaños.

 **Todos le dieron un abrazo.**

 **Shion: con lágrimas en los ojos.** Gracias pensé que lo habían olvidado.

 **Todos:** nooooooooooooo.

 **Dhoko:** y ahora bienvenido a tu fiesta aquí está el pastel, los entremeses, la comida y los adornos que te parece.

 **Shion:** increíble como lograron hacer todo esto.

 **Dhoko:** gracias a 2 escuadrones traviesos, el ingenio de Aioros y las órdenes pudimos llevar a cabo este plan con muchos problemas pero lo logramos. Ahora el cumpleaños.

 **Todos:** estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David a los padres bonitos te las cantamos a ti despierta Shion despierta mira que ya amaneció ya los pajarillos cantan y la luna ya se metió.

 **Shion: pensó en su deseo y soplo las velas todos aplaudieron.**

 **Aioria:** la torta sí. **Pero el gemelo mayor lo detuvo.**

 **Saga:** no no no usted no va a comer torta porque yo les compre un cereal que hicieron con el.

 **Aioria:** creo que está en la bolsa de la comida.

 **Saga:** ve a buscarlo y se comen su cereal.

 **Mu, Aldebarán, Mascara, Shaka, y Aioria fueron felices a buscar el cereal.**

 **Dhoko:** ahora todos tus niños te van a dedicar una canción en francés a ti.

 **Todos se pusieron en posición y comenzaron a cantar.**

 **Niños: les pommes de terre shion sont les meilleurs il ya dans l'univers, nous sommes heureux de vous avoir à nos côtés et toujours nous aider et de ne jamais nous laisser nous vous aimons et ne serons jamais en dehors,**

 **Shion:** muchas gracias chicos yo también los amo mucho. **Todos se abrazaron como una familia.**

 **Shion:** entonces todo esto de los actores de Hollywood y todo eso era una mentira.

 **Aioros:** si mi misión en el plan era que tenía que asegurarme de que no descubrieras nada.

 **Shion:** e hizo su trabajo muy bien.

 **Todos rieron.**

 **La traducción de la canción es: Shion eres el mejor papa que hay en todo el universo estamos muy contentos de tenerte a nuestro lado y que siempre nos apoyas y nunca nos dejas te queremos mucho y nunca nos separaremos,**


	12. Felino contra felino

**Capitulo 12**

 **Felino contra felino**

 **Al dia siguiente del cumpleaños de Shion los niños decidieron jugar en el jardín. Shion los vigilaba desde la casa.**

 **Milo:** Camus pasame la pelota.

 **Camus:** hay te va. **Pateo la pelota en dirección a Milo.**

 **Milo:** hay voy. **Fue a la portería y dio un tiro perfecto.**

 **Shaka, Milo, Aioros, Camus y Shura:** goooooooooooooooool.

 **Los niños de la otra cuadra escucharon los gritos y decidieron ir a investigar.**

 **Niño:** oigan perdedores si quieren jugar fútbol de verdad tienen que jugar con nosotros.

 **Aioros:** tu no tienes el derecho ni la autoridad para llamarnos perdedores.

 **Niño:** son unos cobardes.

 **Saga:** a nosotros nadie nos llama cobarde y para demostrártelo si vamos jugar un partido contigo.

 **Niño:** reto aceptado nos vemos aquí a las 2:00 de la tarde.

 **Todos los niños asintieron.**

 **Shion:** niños una pregunta que les dijo ese niño.

 **Aioros:** nos llamo perdedores.

 **Saga:** eso no es todo también nos llamo cobardes.

 **Dhoko:** ustedes no hagan caso eso es envidia.

 **Llego la hora del partido y los niños salieron al jardín a jugar como era el acuerdo. Shion y Dhoko estaban de espectadores esperando a que empezara.**

 **Niño:** listos para perder.

 **Aioros:** no al contrario estamos listos para ganar.

 **Niño:** que empiece el juego.

 **Empezaron a jugar y ambos equipos iban parejo ya se iba acabando el tiempo.**

 **Aioros:** hay va Milo haz el gol de la victoria. **Aioros dio un pase sensacional que Milo tomo con mucha gracia apunto al arco y anoto.**

 **Todos:** goooooooooooooooool. **Gritando eufóricos.**

 **Se acabo el partido Shion y Dhoko saltaban fuera de la cancha.**

 **Shion, Dhoko:** esos son mis niños. **Gritando.**

 **Los perdedores no quisieron dar tregua así que decidieron vengarse.**

 **El niño aventó la pelota con dirección a Milo en ese momento el estaba con Camus así que decidieron irse cuando el balón iba a pegarle a Milo Camus lo aparto y la pelota le pego a el Camus cayo inconsciente.**

 **Milo:** Camus, Camus despierta despierta. Moviéndolo.

 **Aioria:** te das cuenta de lo que hiciste golpeaste a uno de mis amigos y juro que me voy a vengar. **Furioso.**

 **Niño:** haber si puedes superar esto. **El niño se convirtió en tigre.**

 **Aioros:** hermano cuidado.

 **Aioria furioso por el accidente saco la rabia que estaba profundamente dormida en el y se convirtió en un León como representaba su signo.**

 **Aioros:** Aioria.

 **Shion y Dhoko entraron rápido a la cancha.**

 **Los 2 salvajes animales empezaron a pelearse entre si Aioria estaba tan furioso que se volcó en contra del pobre tigre que no tenia esperanza de ganar lo mordió y se alejo de el. Convirtiéndose en humano de nuevo.**

 **Aioros:** hermano estas bien.

 **Aioria:** si y no te vuelvas a meter con ninguno de mis amigos o te puede ir muy mal.

 **Aioros:** ya hermano tranquilo. **Se lo llevo cargando.**

 **Milo:** Camus amigo despierta. **Camus seguía inconsciente.**

 **Shion: lo carga.** Estará bien fue un pelotazo fuerte pero se recuperara.


	13. La infancia de Mu

**Capitulo 13**

 **La infancia de Mu.**

 **Después del partido los niños decidieron devolverse a su casa Shion llevaba en los brazos a Camus que se encontraba inconsciente debido al pelotazo en la cara que recibió por salvar a Milo.**

 **Milo:** estará bien cierto. **Pregunto el escorpión.**

 **Shion:** seguro que sí.

 **Al momento de llegar Shion fue a la habitación de los niños y recostó a Camus en la cama le coloco una bolsita de hielo en la cabeza del niño por el chichón que la pelota le había causado.**

 **Shion:** bueno hay que dejarlo descansar y esperar a que despierte.

 **Frente de la casa Mu estaba peleando con un niño.**

 **Niño:** no hables tu eres un niño adoptado tu mama no te quería. **El niño se fue.**

 **Mu se escabullo y llego a la habitación de los hermanos y como todo niño decidió curiosear en las gavetas hasta que consiguió unas fotos extrañas en la que salía el en los brazos de Shion y en otras a Shion con una mujer.**

 **El niño se fijó que el Shion estaba por entrar y estaba dispuesto a preguntar todo lo que sabía de su origen. Shion se sorprendió al ver al pequeño hay en su habitación con unas fotos en las manos.**

 **Shion:** que haces aquí mi niño. **Pregunto calmado.**

 **Mu:** no yo soy el que le tengo que preguntar a usted me puede explicar o decir quién es esa mujer que sale con usted y cuál es la verdad de mi origen. **Soltó el niño decidido a averiguar todo. Shion estaba sorprendido de la actitud de Mu y no sabía que decir.**

 **Shion:** deja de preguntar esas cosas no son de importancia ven dame las fotos. **Se acercó pero el niño lo evito.**

 **Mu:** no le voy a dar nada hasta que me diga todo lo que sabe de mí. **Salió corriendo fuera de la habitación.**

 **Shion corrió para tratar de alcanzarlo el niño se detuvo y se puso frente a Shion.**

 **Mu:** quien es esa mujer que sale contigo en esta foto. **Se la mostro**

 **Shion tomo valor y le dijo.** Ella es tu mama.

 **Mu y los demás que estaban escuchando se quedaron atónitos por las palabras de Shion.**

 **Mu:** mi mama y que tenías que ver con ella.

 **Shion:** yo creo que no tienes la edad suficiente para decírtelo.

 **Mu:** yo lo quiero saber dímelo Shion dímelo. **Grito el pequeño.**

 **Shion:** no. **Dijo con severidad el niño lleno de rabia se fue a la habitación que compartía con los demás y se encerró azotando la puerta con fuerza.**

 **Shion:** Mu por favor abre la puerta. **Dijo calmado.**

 **Mu:** no la voy a abrir ya no quiero recibir órdenes de usted me ha mentido toda mi vida con respecto a mi origen. **Grito.**

 **Shion:** no te he mentido solo te he ocultado un pasado tormentoso que no quiero que tu sepas pienso que estas muy pequeño aun.

 **Mu:** no importa yo quiero saberlo. **Grito.**

 **Shion:** deja de gritar Mu ya me estás haciendo perder la paciencia niño sal de hay en este instante. **Gritando.**

 **Mu estaba sorprendido por la actitud de Shion ya que nunca había hablado o gritado de esa manera muy molesta. Mu salió resignado.**

 **Shion:** entiéndeme Mu no quiero que sepas cuál es ese pasado tormentoso que tienes y que a mí me ha molestado toda mi vida y siempre me ha preocupado el pasado de todos ustedes y por tu bien es mejor que no lo sepas.

 **Mu:** y quien es usted para decirme que hacer.

 **Shion:** soy tu papa un papa traicionado y que se le rompió el corazón cuando tu mama te boto a la calle para irse con un extraño olvidándote de ti como si tú no fueras nada para ella. **Gritando.**

 **Todos se quedaron atónitos.**

 **Shion:** nosotros nos juramos amor eterno pero que paso debido a mis circunstancias familiares tuve que irme y llegar aquí después de eso pasaron 2 años regrese para buscarla y que me encontré un niño tirado en el piso del bosque de su casa y más arriba en la entrada la encontré con otro hombre se estaban dando besos. **Gritando.**

 **Shion:** así que decidí preguntar quién era ese bebe y me dijo que era el fruto del amor que hubo una vez entre nosotros le pregunte porque estabas hay y ella me dijo que había decidido olvidarme y seguir su vida normal pero tú siempre le recordabas a mí y nuestro amor y decidió desacerté de ti ya que eras el ultimo y el único recuerdo de nuestro amor. **Gritando.**

 **Mu ya estaba con lágrimas en los ojos por esa historia y los demás estaban atónitos por lo que acababan de escuchar. Y Mu se sentía culpable debido a que se había comportado muy mal con Shion. Se sentía peor cuando vio a Shion llorando.**

 **Mu:** perdóname Shion digo perdóname papa.

 **Shion:** está bien. **Abrazo a su hijo.**


	14. Un juramento y un accidente

**Un juramento de amistad, y un accidente inesperado.**

 **Todos estaban reunidos en la sala después de ver la escena de la revelación sobre la infancia de Mu nadie se hubiera esperado eso.**

 **Milo:** yo voy a ir a ver como esta Camus si ya despertó si se le ofrece algo.

 **Todos asintieron. Milo llego a la habitación que compartía con los demás y vio que Camus ya estaba despierto y el se puso contento.**

 **Camus:** Milo ¿que me paso? Y ¿porque me duele tanto la cabeza?. **Colocándose la mano en el lugar donde la pelota había impactado.**

 **Milo:** veras estábamos jugando fútbol y el chico que nos desafió se molesto porque nosotros ganamos y me iba a golpear con la pelota pero tu interferiste y la pelota te dio a ti.

 **Camus:** si cierto.

 **Milo:** Camus ¿porque lo hiciste?. **Pregunto el niño.**

 **Camus:** soy tu amigo y un amigo debe de ayudar al otro cuando en una situación de peligro o algo mal o una situación difícil.

 **Milo:** Camus aquí y ahora quiero prometerte algo yo Milo prometo que siempre seré tu amigo siempre estaré hay cuando te sientas mal, cuando estés triste, cuando tengas algún problema tu solo me llamas no importa en que momento llámame y yo vendré.

 **Camus:** yo digo lo mismo mejores amigos. **Extendiéndole la mano.**

 **Milo:** mejores amigos. **Estrechando la mano de Camus.**

 **Ya Camus se sentía mejor y se reunieron en la sala con los demás Milo le contó a Camus la revelación de Shion todos los niños estaban callados.**

 **Shion:** ya es tarde hay que preparar la cena voy a la cocina. **Camina pero Shaka lo detiene.**

 **Shaka:** no vaya Shion.

 **Shion lo miro extraño.** Porque no mi niño.

 **Shaka:** va a tener un accidente veo algo su brazo lastimado.

 **Shion:** a eso debe ser la pelea que tuve con el lobo que la herida no me ha sanado del todo.

 **Shaka:** no hablo de que se va a lastimar con algo.

 **Shion:** de todas formas voy a ir a la cocina. **Se va a la cocina.**

 **Dhoko:** mi niño porque dices eso.

 **Shaka:** resulta que hubo un momento en que me quede dormido y vi una escena en la que Shion se lastimaba el brazo con una caja y estaba en la cocina.

 **Mu:** pero solo fue un sueño no creo que sea realidad.

 **Shion aun seguía pensando en lo que el pequeño Shaka le había dicho y estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que sin querer tumbo la caja de herramientas que estaba arriba del estante y le cayo justamente en el brazo izquierdo.**

 **Shion:** ahhhhhhh. **Pego un grito.**

 **Dhoko:** Shion porque gritaste. **Corre a la cocina seguido por el pequeño Mu.**

 **Mu:** papa que tienes la herida del lobo no ha sanado.

 **Shion:** no que sin querer estaba distraído y tumbe la caja de herramientas que estaba en el estante y me lastime el brazo.

 **Camus:** un minuto eso quiere decir que Shaka tenia razón.

 **Todos se quedaron viendo a Shaka.**


	15. Los defensores del clan en accion

**Defensores del clan en acción.**

 **Mu:** papa la herida se te ve muy mal. **Llorando.**

 **Shion:** tranquilo hijo estará bien espero. **Quejándose**.

 **Camus:** yo creo que lo mas adecuado seria algo de hielo para bajar la inflamación no creen. **Dijo un muy sabio Camus con un chipote en la cabeza.**

 **Mascara:** parece que el golpe lo afecto y ahora es inteligente.

 **Afrodita:** concuerdo contigo.

 **Dhoko sabia que el pequeño tenia razón.**

 **Dhoko:** tienes razón Camus ponle hielo a Shion en su brazo.

 **Camus:** Je. **Dijo sorprendido.**

 **Dhoko:** si tu eres un brujo de hielo lo manejas a la perfección.

 **Camus estaba congelado ya que no creía lo que acababa de oír.**

 **Camus:** de acuerdo lo haré. **Dijo acercándose a Shion pero antes de que pudiera moverse unos chicos vestidos de negro entraron por la ventana.**

 **Shion:** hay mas brujos de la oscuridad y yo no tengo energía para pelear.

 **Aioros dio un paso adelante, Saga, Shaka, Aldebaran y Camus lo siguieron.**

 **Aioros:** de hay no pasan.

 **Saga:** les vamos a enseñar con quien se meten.

 **Shaka:** no saben de nosotros.

 **Aldebaran:** no nos conocen y somos...

 **Camus:** los brujos principales y no vamos a dejar que pasen. **Completo la frase.**

 **Atacantes:** creen que unos 5 chicos indefensos como ustedes podrán con 6 de nosotros en tus sueños fijate.

 **Camus:** pero los sueños se pueden hacer realidad.

 **Después de esas palabras un resplandor cubrió la habitación y 5 armaduras en ella.**

 **Shion:** las armaduras ya están listos para su misión.

 **Los 5 niños fueron envueltos por el resplandor y las extrañas armaduras.**

 **Brujo malo:** acabemos con esto. **Fue directo hacia Aioros este tomo su arco y su flecha y con determinación tiro clavándose directamente en el enemigo.**

 **Aioros:** tiro perfecto podría acostumbrarme a esto.

 **Brujo malo 2:** la van a pagar. **Esta vez fue Saga el que ataco con un conjuro extraño que ni el mismo sabia de donde lo aprendió el atacante quedo noqueado.**

 **Saga:** ok que fue eso. **Asustado.**

 **Otro brujo ataco en esta ocasión Shaka ataco con un extraño conjuro que hizo alumbrar toda la habitación y casi desintegro al atacante.**

 **Shaka:** que hice. **Asustado y nervioso.**

 **El siguiente brujo fue recibido por Aldebaran que con un conjuro tan potente como una bomba atómica noqueo y dejo en k.o a el brujo.**

 **Aldebaran estaba sorprendido.**

 **El siguiente fue recibido por Camus que con su poder lo congelo convirtiéndolo en una estatua de hielo.**

 **Milo:** alguien me puede explicar como Camus hizo eso.

 **El ultimo de ellos fue noqueado y casi desintegrado por los 5 juntos.**

 **Aioros:** y no se metan con nuestro amigos.

 **Los 6 brujos usaron un conjuro y desaparecieron frente a todos.**

 **Shion:** chicos estoy tan impresionado.

 **Saga:** creo que fue algo inconsciente.

 **Aioria:** mi hermano es muy valiente.

 **Aioros:** si.


	16. Un dia loco en la palaya

**Un dia loco en la playa.**

 **Los muchachos después del incidente de los agresores Camus pudo curar un poco el brazo de Shion al dia siguiente los llevo a la playa para que se divirtieran.**

 **Shura:** Esto es genial. **Nadando.**

 **Saga:** Ya se nadar que bien. **Nadando.**

 **Kanon también estaba nadando y se convirtió en un dragón de mar asustando a todos los que se encontraban allí.**

 **Mujer:** Ahhhhhhhh. **Gritando.**

 **Hombre:** Alejate de mi mujer y de mis hijos. **Empezó a golpearlo.**

 **Shion y Dhoko fueron nadando hasta el lugar.**

 **Shion:** deténgase ya deténgase.

 **Dhoko:** déjelo tranquilo. **Se empezó a pelear con el hombre mientras que Shion tomo a Kanon que ya se había convertido en humano de nuevo se lo llevo cargando hacia donde estaban los demás.**

 **Dhoko:** Usted es un abusador golpeando a un niño que no conoce que ejemplo le esta dando a sus hijos dígame. **Gritando,**

 **Shion fue a buscar a Dhoko para evitar problemas.**

 **Shion:** Ya Dhoko tranquilo por todos los dioses.

 **Dhoko:** Da coraje.

 **Hombre:** Es culpa de ustedes por no fijarse y no educar bien a sus niños.

 **Shion al escuchar esto se volteo y se dirigió al hombre y le inserto tremendo puñetazo.**

 **Shion:** No hable sobre personas que no conoce entendió. **Se va.**

 **Todos los niños se quedaron mirando hasta Dhoko se lo quedo viendo.**

 **Shion:** Niños golpear a la gente es malo pero cuando ya se pasan de la raya hay si para que aprenda.

 **Todos los niños asintieron. Afrodita nadaba de lo mas feliz en el agua junto a Mascara de muerte ni se dieron cuenta del lio que Shion y Dhoko habían formado al hombre y sin saberlo se apartaron de donde estaban los demás a otra zona de la playa.**

 **Afrodita:** Es genial nadar. **Feliz.**

 **Mascara:** siiiiiiii. **Feliz.**

 **En una zona de la playa se encontraba una familia pescando y los niños sin saberlo nadaron hasta esa zona pero que paso al llegar se convirtieron en un pez y un cangrejo tal como era su signo zodiacal y cayeron en la red de los pescadores.**

 **Shion:** 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9... donde están Afrodita y Death Mask.

 **Aldebaran:** Yo los vi aquí estaban nadando de lo mas felices que no se dieron cuenta de nada.

 **Dhoko:** donde están.

 **Shion:** Tengo un mal presentimiento mi instinto de padre me lo dice.

 **Camus:** Shaka se volvió a quedar dormido.

 **Todos vieron a Shaka segundos después se despertó.**

 **Shaka:** Los veo están nadando hacia una zona de pesca pero fueron atrapados por los pescadores que lo llevan en las redes.

 **Shion:** Hay no. **Preocupado.**

 **Mascara y Afrodita:** Noooooooooooooo.

 **Podrán Shion y Dhoko salvar a los niños, que pasara con Mascara y Afrodita. No se pierdan el próximo episodio de un mundo mágico.**


	17. Un rescate auatico

**Un rescate acuático**

 **Death Mask y Afrodita:** Nooooooooooooooooo. **Gritando atrapados en las redes.**

 **Shaka:** Los oigo gritar por allá. **Señalando a un hombre con unas redes en el hombro y varios peces.**

 **Dhoko:** Están hay.

 **Shion:** Pero cuáles de ellos serán y como los rescataremos.

 **Todos vieron al hombre dejando las redes y calentaba un caldero grande.**

 **Dhoko:** Los van a usar para hacer sopa.

 **Shion:** No mis niños. **Llorando desconsolado.**

 **Aioros:** Podemos rescatarlos.

 **Camus:** Si tengo un plan.

 **Todos pusieron atención al pequeño francés.**

 **Camus:** Escuchen bien el plan es que uno de ustedes actué como si se estuviera ahogando en el agua.

 **Shura:** Yo lo puedo hacer. **Dijo levantando la mano.**

 **Camus:** Luego los demás gritaremos como si estuviéramos en pánico llamando la atención de todos ellos también vendrán Dhoko sale a salvar a Shura mientras todos están distraídos Aioros, Saga y Shaka van a buscar a Death Mask y Afrodita. Luego de eso Dhoko salva a Shura y todos nos vamos felices como si no hubiera pasado nada.

 **Shion:** Genial bien rápido no tenemos tiempo.

 **Aioros:** Y en caso de que el plan A falle que haremos.

 **Camus:** El plan B seria hacer molestar a Aioria que se convierta en león y asuste a todos.

 **Todos:** Bien.

 **Dhoko:** Vamos que no hay mucho tiempo.

 **Todos salieron del agua menos Shura que era el supuesto ahogado. Minutos después Shura comenzó a actuar.**

 **Shura:** Auxilio, Auxilio. **Tosiendo y metiéndose debajo del agua.**

 **Mu, Aldebarán, Kanon, Dhoko, Milo, Camus y Shion:** Auxilio hagan algo que se ahoga.

 **Como era de suponerse todos fueron a poner atención al lugar. Shura se había metido bajo el agua para fingir.**

 **Dhoko:** No se preocupen yo lo salvo. **Saltando al agua.**

 **Todos estaban mirando lo que ocurría mientras que el resto de los niños fueron a buscar a Death Mask y Afrodita pero se encontraron con un obstáculo un niño estaba cuidando todo lo que su papa había recolectado para la sopa**.

 **Niño:** No toquen nada de lo que está aquí.

 **Camus:** Lo siento no tenemos tiempo Aioria tu hermano es un idiota y bruto que no sabe hacer nada.

 **Aioria se puso furioso y volvió a sacar la ira que tenía convirtiéndose en Leon y asustando al niño.**

 **Niño:** Ahhhhhh. **Salió corriendo hacia donde estaba su papa.**

 **Aioria se convirtió de nuevo en humano Shaka tomo a Death Mask y Afrodita y se fueron hacia donde estaban los demás los dos niños recuperaron su forma humana. Y Dhoko ya había salvado al gran actor de Shura. El niño corrió hacia donde estaba su papa y lo arrastro para que viera.**

 **Niño:** Había un león justo hay. **El niño se sorprendió al no verlo**

 **Papa:** Hijo no estamos para bromas sí.

 **Niño:** Ellos estaban hay y él se convirtió en león. **Señalando a Aioria.** Díganle a mi papa que él se convirtió en león.

 **Camus:** nosotros no vimos nada.

 **Milo:** Él es un niño como tú.

 **Shaka:** Y es un angelito. **Aioria puso la cara más tierna que podía.**

 **Papa:** Hijo eso solo sucede en las películas y en las novelas. Discúlpenlo es muy hiperactivo.

 **Shion y Dhoko:** No hay problema.

 **Shion:** Vámonos niños traviesos.


	18. Viejas cuentas

**Viejas cuentas.**

 **Al dia siguiente los niños se encontraban desvelados debido a que Death Mask y Afrodita tuvieron toda la noche pesadillas sobre lo sucedido en la playa, los que estaban mas cansados eran Aioros y Saga eran los mayores debían controlar la situación se tuvieron que turnar 1 cada uno al final no durmieron bien.**

 **Shion:** Pobres mis niños que susto pasaron.

 **Dhoko:** Si pobres menos mal que a Camus se le ocurrió ese brillante plan.

 **Los dos hermanos seguían hablando cuando al voltear se encontraron con las miradas cansadas de los niños.**

 **Shion:** Buenos días mis niños que les sucede.

 **Dhoko:** Pareciera como si no hubieran dormido en días.

 **Aioros:** Resulta que Death Mask y Afrodita tuvieron pesadillas toda la noche.

 **Saga:** Y no nos dejaron dormir.

 **Shion:** Ok bueno tomen el desayuno eso los despertara.

 **Niños:** Si.

 **Todos comieron y los niños para terminar de despertarse se fueron al patio de la casa a jugar fútbol pero un viejo amigo se propuso a molestar.**

 **Sebastián:** Hola chico de cabello lila.

 **Mu:** Tengo nombre y me llamo Mu. **Shion y Dhoko escuchaban por la ventana.**

 **Sebastián:** A perdón pensé que eras huérfano y no tenias nombre niño rechazado. **Shion y Dhoko salieron cuando un hombre se acerco a donde estaban que Shion lo reconoció al instante.**

 **Sergio:** Vámonos Sebastián se hace tarde. **Tomando al niño de la mano se iba a ir pero Shion lo detuvo.**

 **Shion:** Tu dile a tu hijo que deje de molestar al mio. **Con severidad.**

 **Sergio:** Tu nos volvemos a ver las caras después de 5 años.

 **Shion:** Si soy yo y te repito dile a tu hijo que deje al mio tranquilo.

 **Sergio:** No es mi culpa que el sea un niño rechazado.

 **Shion no lo pensó dos veces y le dio un puñetazo.**

 **Shion:** En tu vida vuelvas a insultar a mi hijo. **Grito furioso.**

 **Sergio:** Y tu no me vuelvas a levantar la mano. Devolviéndole **el golpe.**

 **Así comenzó una riña por el honor y la dignidad los niños tampoco se quedaron atrás Sebastián ya estaba golpeando a Mu pero este no se iba a dejar humillar.**

 **Mu:** Déjame infeliz. **Dijo golpeándolo.** Tu no me conoces las apariencias engañan. Golpeándolo.

 **Shion ya le había dado una paliza a Sergio así que separo a Mu de Sebastián.**

 **Shion:** Ya quieto, quieto, quieto. **Cargando a Mu.**

 **Sergio y Sebastián estaban golpeados así que decidieron irse a mitad del camino se encontraron con una mujer que Shion conocía muy bien.**

 **Margarita:** Oye niño es cierto que tu golpeaste a mi hijo. **Levanto la mirada y vio al hombre que alguna vez había amado y que aun sentía algo por el en lo mas profundo del corazón.**

 **Margarita:** Tu eres mi hijo Mu. **Sorprendida.**

 **Shion:** Si al que abandonaste a su suerte por irte con ese idiota. **Señalando a Sergio. Vámonos** niños y entremos a la casa. **Shion había bajado a Mu para que entrara con los niños se quedaron viendo por la ventana.**

 **Margarita:** Shion perdóname yo solo no lo quería por.

 **Shion:** Porque te recordaba a mi.

 **Margarita:** Podemos volver a hacer una familia unida. **Tomándolo del brazo.**

 **Shion:** No desde que tiraste a Mu y lo abandonaste también tiraste nuestro amor así que olvídalo. **Soltándose** **del agarre y entrando a la casa.**


	19. La Venganza

**La Venganza**

 **Sergio:** Tengo un plan para que eso niños se molesten con Shion.

 **Sebastián:** Me puedes decir cual es.

 **Sergio:** Le inventare a los niños que el fue el culpable de que todos ellos sean huérfanos y que el podía hacer algo para salvarlos pero no lo hizo.

 **Sebastián:** Genial.

 **Al dia siguiente:**

 **Los niños estaban jugando fútbol como era costumbre así que Sergio se acerco.**

 **Saga:** Que haces aquí.

 **Aioros:** Vete por donde viniste.

 **Sergio:** Solo quiero decir que el culpable de que no hallan conocido a sus padres fue Shion.

 **Todos:** Queee!

 **Sergio:** Solo vengo a advertir.

 **Mu:** Yo no lo creo

 **Aioros:** Yo tampoco.

 **Aioria:** Yo tampoco.

 **Saga:** No le creo.

 **Milo y Camus:** No definitivamente no.

 **Los demás niños no pensaban lo mismo.**

 **Sergio:** El los arrebato de los brazos de su madre.

 **Mu:** Largate mi papa no haría eso largate idiota.

 **Sergio:** Solo quería advertirles niños. **Se va con sonrisa malvada.**

 **Dhoko:** Niños el almuerzo ya esta.

 **Todos los niños entraron.**

 **Shion sirvió la comida pero sintió unas miradas de odio hacia el.**

 **Shion:** Niños que les pasa porque esa mirada.

 **Aldebaran:** Y todavía pregunta. **Gritando.**

 **Shaka:** No se haga el inocente.

 **Mascara:** Ya lo sabemos todo.

 **Shura:** Ya no finjas.

 **Afrodita:** No lo creí de ti Shion.

 **Shion:** En primero me van bajando ese tonito y segundo quisiera saber el porque de tantos insultos.

 **Shura:** Tu eres el culpable de que no hallamos conocido a nuestros padres.

 **Shion se quedo atónito y soltó el vaso de agua que tenia.**

 **Aldebaran:** Si es culpable.

 **Shion no aguanto tantas acusaciones y se tapo los oídos mientras esos recuerdos de culpa llegaban a el Mu no se quedo callado y salio en defensa de su padre.**

 **Mu:** Tengan cuidado con lo que dicen sobre mi padre.

 **Shaka:** Debe ser que tu si acabaste de conocer a tu mama y crees en Shion porque el te crio cierto.

 **Mu: Le dio un puñetazo.** De mi papa nadie habla mal mi paciencia tiene un limite chico bonito a si que no me provoques o te vas arrepentir de haber dicho eso. **Se lanzo sobre Shaka Dhoko los separo.**

 **Dhoko:** Tranquilo Mu. Cargándolo **se lo dio a Aioros.** Tenlo Aioros un momento. **Fue a ver a Shion que estaba en el suelo llorando en un rincón y tapándose la cara.**

 **Dhoko:** Hermanito tranquilo todo estará bien. **Abrazándolo.**

 **Shion:** Fue mi culpa. **Llorando en el pecho de Dhoko.**

 **Dhoko:** No lo fue no los escuches no fue tu culpa deja de atormentarte por algo que no has hecho si. **Calmándolo.**

 **Shion:** Fue mi culpa. **Llorando Aioros bajo a Mu este corrió hacia su papa y lo abrazo.**

 **Mu:** Tranquilo papa estoy contigo.

 **Shura:** Eso no es todo tiene el cinismo de hacer la escena de paternidad frente a todos.

 **Aioros:** Ya dejen de juzgar a Shion el no tiene la culpa.

 **Shaka:** No te metas tonto.

 **Dhoko:** Shaka suficiente le debes respeto a Shion y tienes que obedecer a Aioros y a Saga ellos son los mayores y todos ustedes al cuarto mocosos insensibles.

 **Los niños se fueron molestos al cuarto.**

 **Dhoko:** Tranquilo Shion Mu puedes acompañar a tu papa a su cuarto.

 **Mu:** Si Dhoko. **Mu se fue con Shion a su habitación.**

 **Dhoko:** Me pueden explicar que paso aquí.

 **Saga:** Lo que paso es que Sergio nos vino a meter mentiras acerca de Shion.

 **Aioria:** Dijo que Shion era el culpable de que no hubiéramos conocido a nuestros padres.

 **Milo:** Y que el estuvo hay.

 **Camus:** Y que nos arrebato de los brazos de nuestras madres.

 **Dhoko:** Ustedes le creyeron.

 **Aioros:** Nosotros no ellos si.

 **Dhoko:** Mocosos insensibles Saga Aioros pueden vigilar a los niños mientras yo voy a ver a Shion.

 **Saga y Aioros:** Si.

 **Dhoko fue a su habitación y encontró a Shion dormido y en su pecho estaba dormido Mu así que decidió salir y dejarlos dormir mientras se escuchaban gritos en la habitación de los niños.**

 **Aldebaran, Mascara, Shaka, Shura y Afrodita:** No nos vamos a disculpar.

 **Shaka:** Quienes son ustedes para darnos ordenes.

 **Saga:** Somos los mayores

 **Aioros:** Estamos a cargo y nos deben obedecer. **En ese momento entro Dhoko.**

 **Dhoko:** Dejen el escándalo mocosos insensibles y cuando Shion despierte le van a pedir disculpas el no fue el culpable de que sus padres no los quisieran y tengan cuidado con volver a desobedecer a Aioros o a Saga usare la violencia aunque no soy amante de ella. **Se fue dejando a los niños reflexionando**


	20. La disculpa- Historias de infancia

**La disculpa, comenzando las historias de la infancia**.

 **Una hora después de la pelea Shion y Mu despertaron salieron y todos los estaban esperando hay en la sala con cara de perritos arrepentidos.**

 **Aldebarán, Mascara, Shaka, Shura y Afrodita:** Perdonanos Shion no queríamos lastimarte así.

 **Shion:** Esta bien mis niños los perdono

 **Todos se dieron un abrazo grupal familiar.**

 **Shion:** Bueno mis niños creo que ya tienen la edad suficiente para contarles su infancia así que quiero que escuchen bien. **(Para los lectores quiero que lean bien).**

 **Todos los niños prestaron atención**

 **Shion:** Empezare con Kanon y Saga. **Los mencionados prestaron atención mucha atención.**

 **Shion comenzó a relatar:** Era un día lluvioso ya era de noche su madre estaba dando a luz y su padre y yo estábamos con ella acompañándola.

 **Inicio del Flashback**

 **Shion:** Que hermosos niños angelitos no crees Arles.

 **Arles estaba con una mirada malvada no era común en él.**

 **Shion:** No Arles no me digas que te dio otro ataque de bipolaridad.

 **Arles parecía no escucharlo Shion se acercó pero Arles lanzo un conjuro potente Shion logro esquivarlo pero Laura mama de los niños no corrió con la misma suerte hiriéndola de gravedad Shion fue a ver y atenderla Arles ya había vuelto a la normalidad.**

 **Arles:** Oh no mis niños Laura que es lo que hice, Shion no quiero que mis hijos tengan mi maldad alejalos de aquí.

 **Shion:** Lo más probable es que uno de ellos tenga el mismo problema de bipolaridad que tú ya se cual es.

 **Arles:** Salvalo por lo que más quieras.

 **Shion:** No va a ser tan sencillo mientras tu vivas tienes conexión con él y no voy a poder evitarlo a menos que te mueras.

 **Arles:** Bien matame Shion.

 **Shion:** Te volviste loco como te voy a matar.

 **Arles:** Primo no discutas y hazlo por favor rápido que ya me estoy convirtiendo.

 **Shion con todo el dolor de su alma decidió hacer lo que su primo le pidió así que le hizo un conjuro con un mortal pero antes de que pudiera matarlo Arles huyo volando por el techo del hospital herido.**

 **Laura:** Shion salva al niño que tiene ese problema.

 **Shion:** Ya dije que no puedo evitarlo lo que puedo hacer es mantenerlo oculto en lo más profundo de su corazón con un conjuro pero en algún momento perderá su efecto y será como su padre a menos que Arles muera es la única forma de salvarlo no hay otra.

 **Laura:** No me queda mucho tiempo por favor protege a los dos niños por favor no dejes que le pase nada malo prométemelo. **Agonizando.**

 **Shion:** Lo prometo los voy a cuidar.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

 **Shion:** Esa es su historia.

 **Kanon estaba bañado en lágrimas y Saga estaba consolándolo.**

 **Aioros:** Que triste.

 **Shion:** Voy ahora con Aioros y Aioria.

 **Los dos hermanos lo vieron**

 **Shion:** Esta es su historia.

 **Inicio del Flashback.**

 **Shion y Dhoko estaban dando un paseo con Mu bebe cuando escucharon gritos provenientes del edificio que estaba en frente de ellos.**

 **Aioros:** No dejalo tranquilo no lo toques papa no le hagas nada.

 **Alfonso:** Niño del demonio deja de hacer el papel del buen hermano mayor y deja que me encargue de ese chamaco.

 **Aioros:** No papa si quieres hazme lo que quieras a mí pero a él no es un bebe esta recién nacido. **Cargando a Aioria.**

 **Alfonso:** Si eso es lo que quieres. **Empezaron una pelea padre e hijo a golpes la pelea llego hasta el balcón de esa casa Shion y Dhoko miraban atentamente al niño que ya venía pegadito al balcón y no querían pensar en lo que podía pasar pero tristemente sus pensamientos se hicieron realidad y el niño se cayó del balcón y pego del piso aun con él bebe en sus brazos. Shion y Dhoko fueron a ver a los niños él bebe estaba bien pero el niño no así que decidieron llevárselos a un hospital.**

 **Doctor:** El niño está en coma el golpe en la cabeza fue fuerte.

 **Shion:** Se recuperara.

 **Doctor:** No lo sé hay que esperar.

 **Transcurrió una semana hasta que un día Shion y Dhoko colocaron al bebe para que durmiera con su hermano milagrosamente ese mismo día el niño despertó del coma.**


	21. La infancia de los niños parte II

**La infancia de los niños parte 2**

 **Mascara no quería escuchar.**

 **Shion:** Comenzó a relatar.

 **Inicio del flashback.**

 **Shion se llevó a Saga, Kanon, Aioros, Aioria y Mu a conocer Italia. Dhoko se quedó en la casa porque no quería ir ya que no le gustaba viajar.**

 **Shion:** Bueno mis niños aquí estamos en Italia.

 **Aioros, Saga y Kanon:** Guau! **Impresionados.**

 **Shion:** Vengan vamos a pasar.

 **Todos siguieron caminando se encontraron con un callejón.**

 **Shion:** Mis niños creo que debemos irnos mis niños.

 **Se estaban peleando en el callejón.**

 **Shion:** Creo que estamos en medio de una pelea vámonos mejor si.

 **Justo cuando se iban a ir un niño estaba corriendo a la salida y de lo rápido se tropezó con Saga, Kanon y Aioros en el proceso y los 4 cayeron al suelo. Shion fue hacia donde estaban los niños.**

 **Shion:** Niños están bien.

 **Mascara:** Lo siento. **Serio.**

 **Niños:** No hay problema.

 **Mascara:** Estaba corriendo porque me quieren atrapar y secuestrarme. **Dijo nervioso.**

 **Shion:** Quien. **Pregunto.**

 **Mascara:** La mafia hay vienen ayúdenme.

 **Mario:** Hijo donde estas no dejes que te atrapen.

 **Mascara:** Papa.

 **La mafia iba en dirección a Mascara.**

 **Mario:** Oye chico. **Hablándole a Shion.** Llevate a mi hijo fuera de aquí y asegurate de que no vuelva hasta que sea grande.

 **Shion obedeció se llevó a Mascara cargando y a los niños los monto en su carrito y se fueron.**

 **Mascara:** Papa. **Gritando.**

 **Mario:** Te quiero pequeño cuidate. **Gritando.**

 **Shion y los demás partieron Mascara estaba muy triste horas después al llegar a casa los niños estaban dormidos los llevo a la habitación los cubrió con la sabana no sin antes hacerle un conjuro a Mascara para que olvidara todo.**

 **Shion:** Esa es tu historia.

 **Mascara:** Y ustedes lo sabían mirando a Aioros, Kanon y Saga.

 **Aioros, Saga y Kanon:** Si.

 **Shion:** Pero yo les ordene que no te dijeran nada que yo lo haría personalmente, ahora voy con Shaka.

 **Inicio de Flashback.**

 **Shion:** Hay Dhoko no te quejes hombre. **Cargando cajas.**

 **Dhoko:** No seguro tengo que cargar cajas. **Dijo sarcásticamente.**

 **Shion:** No mano no tú tienes una sola en cambio yo tengo tres.

 **Se paparon en seco cuando escucharon unos llantos de bebe.**

 **Shion:** Escuchas lo que yo.

 **Dhoko:** Si unos llantos de bebe.

 **Shion y Dhoko siguieron los llantos de bebe. Fueron a la última caja de objetos y se sorprendieron.**

 **Dhoko:** Un bebe en una caja.

 **Shion:** Que bello pero que hace acá y en una caja.

 **Dhoko:** No se mano lo acogemos.

 **Shion:** Si. **Shion tomo al bebe el abrió los ojos y cuando vio a Shion paro de llorar.**

 **Dhoko:** Ya se calmó como lo llamaremos.

 **Shion:** Que te parece el nombre de Shaka.

 **Dhoko:** Me parece excelente es muy bonito bueno vamos que aún hay cajas que cargar.

 **Los hermanos entraron a la casa**

 **Fin del flash back**

 **En este episodio fue el turno de Mascara y Shaka no se pierdan el siguiente episodio relatare la vida de Milo, Shura y Camus los espero.**

 **Los quiero.**


	22. La infancia de los niños parte III

**La Infancia de los niños tercera parte**

 **Shion: Respiro.** Ahora voy con Milo.

 **Inicio del flashback.**

 **En la casa de los hermanos se estaban preparando para pasear.**

 **Dhoko:** Que emoción nuestro paseo anual.

 **Shion:** Si.

 **Aioros, Saga y Kanon:** Si nuestro primer paseo anual. **Saltando de emoción.**

 **Dhoko:** Porque tantas cangureras.

 **Shion:** Tenemos a Mu, a Shaka, a Aioria, y por eso.

 **Dhoko:** De acuerdo.

 **Shion:** Kanon llevara a Shaka, Saga llevara a Mu, y Aioros llevara a Aioria. **Le dio una cangurera a cada uno.**

 **Media hora después.**

 **Shion y Dhoko:** Vámonos. **Cargando los bolsos de bebe.**

 **Aioros, Saga y Kanon:** Si.

 **Todos salieron a pasear como lo hacían todos los años.**

 **Saga:** Shion ayudame hay. **Quejándose porque él bebe Mu le estaba jalando los cabellos.**

 **Shion:** Haber dámelo. **Saga le entrego a Mu Shion lo recibió y ahora el travieso bebe Mu le estaba jalando los cabellos a Shion.**

 **Shion:** No Mu no no no. **Quejándose**

 **Kanon se estaba riendo cuando sintió un líquido en su camisa.**

 **Kanon:** que. **Se vio la camisa y estaba ensalivada cortesía del bebe Shaka.**

 **Dhoko:** Que paso.

 **Kanon:** Este niño me vomito. **Dhoko cargo a Shaka.**

 **Dhoko:** Kanon no te vomito solo te ensalivo un poquito la camisa. **Jugando con Shaka.**

 **Saga:** Porque no tienes problemas con él bebe.

 **Aioros:** Porque él es un angelito. **Sonrió victorioso.**

 **Saga y Kanon:** Que suerte. **Sarcásticamente.**

 **Shion:** Ya podemos seguir por todos los dioses Mu quedate tranquilo. **Decía mientras él bebe pataleaba a pesar de los contratiempos siguieron su camino hasta una calle destruida bajo escombros.**

 **Dhoko:** Que paso aquí.

 **Shion:** Esa debe ser el lugar que el terremoto de anoche destrozo dijeron que no hubo sobrevivientes.

 **Aioros:** Pobres.

 **Shion:** Vámonos mis niños.

 **Al dar un paso escucharon llantos de bebe.**

 **Shion:** Llantos de bebe.

 **Shion:** Dhoko ve a ver que es.

 **Dhoko siguió los llantos y encontró a un bebe entre los escombros.**

 **Dhoko:** Mira Shion un bebe en los escombros.

 **Shion:** Saga ve a ayudar a Dhoko con él bebe.

 **Saga obedeció tomo al bebe y los dos se regresaron.**

 **Shion:** Pobrecito vamos a llevarlo.

 **Fin del flashback**

 **Milo estaba llorando y Camus lo estaba consolando.**

 **Shion:** Ahora voy con Shura.

 **Inicio del flashback.**

 **Dhoko:** Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. **Gritando.**

 **Shion:** Pero que….. . **No pudo terminar la frase porque Dhoko le dio un abrazo emocionado.**

 **Dhoko:** Si ganeeeeeeeeee. **Gritando eufórico.**

 **Shion:** Deja de gritar como un loco vas a despertar a los bebes.

 **Dhoko:** Pero gannnneeeeeee. **Gritando en eso se oyeron balbuceos de bebe.**

 **Shion:** Ves los despertaste ahora como los voy a dormir de nuevo.

 **Fue hacia los bebes Aioros y Saga despertaron tambien.**

 **Saga:** Que paso.

 **Aioros:** Que fueron esos gritos. No Aioria se despertó.

 **Aioria gateo hacia su hermano le alzo los brazos para que jugara.**

 **Aioros:** Dime gatito que quieres. **Él bebe se metió el dedo en la boca y siguió gateando hasta el tetero que estaba vacío.**

 **Aioros:** Aioria ya es de noche es que quieres comer.

 **Aioria pataleo e hizo berrinche.**

 **Aioros:** Esta bien te voy a hacer el tetero.

 **Aioros se bajó de la cama fue a la cocina a hacerle el tetero a Aioria para que se durmiera. Saga y Kanon estaban jugando con Shaka y Milo Aioria fue con ellos a jugar tambien y Shion y Dhoko estaban tratando de dormir a Mu.**

 **Shion:** Ya bebe duérmete. **Los despertaste por mí no importa pero tú sabes lo que es que Saga y Kanon se pongan a jugar y poner a Aioros a hacer tetero a esta hora.**

 **Dhoko:** Perdón es que me emocione. **Dijo apenado en eso Aioros llega con el tetero y se sube a la cama y llama a Aioria ven gatito ven Aioria gateo hasta donde estaba su hermano Shaka y Milo de curiosos lo siguieron y vieron a Aioros con el tetero y los 3 niños se le pegaron 4 incluyendo a Mu que se le había escapado a Shion.**

 **Aioros:** No me digan que tambien quieren tetero. **Le dio un poquito de tetero a Aioria, luego le dio a Shaka, después le dio a Milo y posteriormente le dio a Mu.**

 **Aioros:** Ya contentos. **Al parecer el tetero le dio sueño a los bebes así fue más fácil el trabajo de dormirlos media hora después los bebes ya se habían dormido.**

 **Aioros:** Al fin. **Dijo en voz baja.** Ahora si vamos a poder dormir.

 **Shion:** Dhoko no vuelvas a hacer eso por favor.

 **Dhoko:** Lo siento es que gane un viaje a España para ver la corrida de toros más importante del mundo.

 **Shion:** Que bueno es mañana vas a ir.

 **Dhoko:** Claro no me lo voy a perder por nada así que me voy a dormir.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

 **Aioros ayudaba a Shion a hacer los teteros mientras Saga y Kanon estaban jugando con los bebes.**

 **Dhoko:** Bueno familia me voy nos vemos mañana.

 **Todos:** Chao.

 **Horas después de viaje Dhoko ya estaba en España y estaba muy emocionado por ver ese espectáculo tan importante.**

 **Dhoko:** Ya va a empezar sí.

 **Señoras y señores bienvenidos a esta corrida de toros número 10 y empezamos. En el momento un toro se había salido del encierro y andaba suelto por el patio e iba en dirección al público Dhoko a lo lejos diviso aun bebe solito que estaba en la primera fila así que corrió ayudarlo. Una hora después pudieron amansar al toro pero la mayoría del público ya había sido herida.**

 **Dhoko:** Bueno un nuevo bebe para alimentar. **Se lo llevo de regreso**

 **Fin del flashback.**

 **La historia de Camus y de cómo los niños consiguieron sus poderes la verán en el próximo episodio.**


	23. El inicio de todo

**El inicio de todo**

 **Shion:** Ahora voy con Camus.

 **Camus presto atención.**

 **Inicio del flashback**

 **Dhoko:** Al fin cumpliré mi sueño conocer Francia.

 **Shion:** Dhoko está nevando.

 **Dhoko:** Así es más bonito y lindo que nevé.

 **Shion:** Hablas en serio.

 **Dhoko:** Si.

 **Todos los niños bajaron del auto.**

 **Saga:** Que frio. **Cargando a un bebe Mu abrigadito.**

 **Kanon:** Obvio. **Cargando a Shura.**

 **Aioria decidió empezar a caminar desde la noche anterior.**

 **Aioros:** Ese es mi gatito ya camina. **Sonriendo.**

 **Aioria le devolvió la sonrisa para ese momento Milo, Shaka y Shura tambien caminaban el único que no caminaba era Mu.**

 **Saga bajo a Mu que se aventuró a caminar tambien dando así sus primeros pasitos.**

 **Shion:** Ahhhh ven con papi. **Mu camino lentito hacia Shion y este lo cargo.**

 **Aioros:** Que frio.

 **Aioria:** Fio. **Dijo riéndose.**

 **Aioros:** Ya quieres hablar.

 **Saga estornudo.**

 **Dhoko:** Mi niño que tienes.

 **Saga no pudo contestar porque otro estornudo se le adelanto.**

 **Shion:** Es el frio se va a resfriar será mejor que nos vayamos volveremos cuando no halla nieve.

 **Todos se montaron en el carro pero se detuvieron cuando iban a arrancar porque un niño se le atravesó en medio.**

 **Shion:** Hola nene es muy peligroso que estés aquí cualquiera te podría atropellar cómo te llamas pequeño.

 **Camus:** No me pusieron nombre mis papis no me quieren.

 **Shion:** Que tal si te vienes conmigo y yo si te voy a tratar bien. **Le ofreció su mano. El niño tomo la mano de Shion y se fueron caminando hasta el carro.**

 **Shion:** Mira él es Dhoko, él es Aioros, ellos son Saga y Kanon, y estos bebes son: Mu, Shaka, Aioria, Shura y Milo. **Todos levantaron la manita para saludar Camus le devolvió el saludo.**

 **Dhoko:** Hola pequeño te podemos decir Camus.

 **Camus asintió.**

 **Fin del flashback.**

 **Camus:** No quería recordar eso pero supongo que debo batallarlo.

 **Milo le dio un abrazo él lo correspondió.**

 **Afrodita:** Ahora solo queda una pregunta como obtuvimos nuestros poderes.

 **Shion:** Cuéntales Dhoko que ya me duele la garganta de tanto hablar.

 **Dhoko:** A si todo comenzó…

 **Inicio del Flashback.**

 **3 niños jugaban en el bosque cantando.**

 **Shion, Dhoko y Arles:** Siiiiiiii.

 **Estaban jugando con una pelota pero de repente por accidente la pelota fue a parar dentro del bosque.**

 **Arles:** Quien va a ser el valiente.

 **Dhoko:** Yo no.

 **Los dos se quedaron mirando a Shion.**

 **Shion:** Ah no vamos a ir los tres no se hagan los paisas. **Los tomo de las manos y los jalo adentro del bosque.**

 **Shion:** Hay esta.

 **Los niños vieron algo que brillaba en el bosque así que jugando a los detectives decidieron investigar se sorprendieron al llegar al lugar de donde venía la luz**

 **Arles:** Que es eso.

 **Dhoko:** Parece un dispositivo mágico.

 **Shion:** Pues claro es una bola de cristal pero porque brilla.

 **Shion toco la bola y una corriente lo ataco.**

 **Shion:** Me di un toque.

 **Dhoko:** No exageres Shion que te puede hacer una bola de cristal. **El tambien la toco y la corriente cubrió su cuerpo.** Tienes razón.

 **Arles:** Primos como se ven que no aguantan un toque. **La toco y tambien la corriente lo cubrió pero esta vez paso algo diferente como una especie de holograma se formó en el cielo después de que Arles toco la bola.**

 **Shion y Dhoko:** Somos nosotros.

 **La imagen mostraba a Shion y Dhoko con un centenar de niños en su casa y ellos cuidándolos.**

 **Shion:** Somos nosotros cuidando niños.

 **La imagen mostro a Shion usar un conjuro lo cual paso en la vida real en ese momento.**

 **Dhoko:** Le acaba de salir un rayo de la mano de Shion. **Posteriormente a Dhoko le paso lo mismo.**

 **Una voz en el holograma les hablo: Dentro de poco tendrán a su cuidado y tutela a 13 niños y que ustedes mismos se los toparan en el camino esos son los niños que van a defender el mundo cuando tengan contacto con esos niños le transmitirán a ellos una parte de su poder de magia que esta bola les ha concedido esos 13 niños y ustedes salvaran al mundo de la maldad. Ustedes son brujos Shion no te asustes si te conviertes en algún animal es la naturaleza de tu nueva magia al igual que tu Dhoko tienen que aprender a controlarla.**

 **Shion y Dhoko estaban congelados.**

 **Ahora el holograma se dirigió a Arles: Arles fuiste el último en tocar la bola esta te concedió magia maligna y estarás bajo una maldición. Vas a tener dos hijos gemelos pero en el primero que poses tus ojos y tengas contacto ese niño será condenado a tener parte de magia mala y magia buena si cae en manos de los brujos malos sabrán manipularlo por tal motivo ellos dos serán unos de esos 13 niños que ellos tendrán a su cuidado y que tú mismo les encargaras que los cuiden la única forma de salvarlo es que uno de tus primos te mate recuerda mis palabras.**

 **El holograma desapareció junto con la bola los 3 niños se quedaron estupefactos.**

 **Fin del flashback.**

 **Kanon:** Sin abundar en el tema y sin rodeos cual de nosotros dos está bajo la maldición.

 **Dhoko:** Es….

 **Si quieren saber cuál de los dos gemelos es la víctima no dejen de ver el siguiente capítulo.**


	24. Una prediccion inesperada

**Una predicción inesperada.**

 **Dhoko:** Essssssss.

 **Kanon:** Dhoko dilo de una vez. **Dijo desesperado.**

 **Dhoko:** Esta bien mi niño el que esta bajo la maldición es Saga.

 **Todos los niños se quedaron estupefactos Kanon y Saga con una cara de tragedia.**

 **Saga:** Eso quiere decir que estoy condenado.

 **Shion:** No se desesperen. **Trato de calmarlos.**

 **Kanon:** Eso no puede ser no no no.

 **Dhoko: Cálmense** por todos los dioses nada malo va a pasar . **Dijo.**

 **Shion:** Dhoko tiene razón.

 **Afrodita:** Creo que lo único que podría arreglar la tención es comer no creen.

 **Shion:** Afrodita tiene la razón voy a hacer la cena.

 **En otra parte no tan lejos de hay.**

 **?:** Debemos actuar esta noche.

 **?:** Esta seguro de eso señor.

 **?:** Si ese niño tiene que estar de nuestra parte y lo vamos a conseguir a como de lugar entendiste.

 **?:** Si mi señor.

 **De vuelta con Shion y los niños:**

 **Shion:** Aquí esta lista la cena.

 **Todos los niños se sentaron a comer su cena que era cereal de chocolate. Ya que Shion y Dhoko sabían que ese era su favorito para les levantara algo el animo.**

 **Shion:** Bueno niños espero que no me odien por no haberles dicho esto antes.

 **Niños:** No hay problema.

 **Muy cerca de hay había dos chicos escondidos tras los arbustos detrás de la casa.**

 **Chico1:** que debemos hacer.

 **Chico 2:** Lo que nos dijo el jefe es que entremos a la casa sigilosamente busquemos en el cuarto de los hermanos este collar de la imagen. **Dijo mostrándole una foto.** Y lo robemos.

 **Chico 1:** Y que va a lograr el jefe con robarse eso.

 **Chico 2:** No se pero hay que robarlo.

 **Así que los dos chicos fueron a hacer la misión para la que fueron ordenados. Llegaron al cuarto de los hermanos sin hacer ruido y sigilosamente comenzaron a buscar hasta que encontraron lo que tanto buscaban.**

 **Chico 2:** Bien lo tenemos vámonos.

 **Los dos chicos abandonaron la casa así como entraron silenciosamente llegaron al cuartel. (mencionado al inicio del capitulo).**

 **Chicos:** Aquí esta el collar que nos pidió señor.

 **?:** Buen trabajo soldados ahora gracias a este pequeño robo nuestro plan sera un éxito.

 **Mientras con Shion y Dhoko.**

 **Shaka:** Oigan aprovechando que estamos todos así quiero decirles algo no quería mencionar esto pero .

 **Todos los niños , Shion y Dhoko lo miraron.**

 **Shaka:** Tuve un sueño anoche que estábamos todos en nuestra habitación incluyendo a Shion y a Dhoko pero Saga salio porque tenia que ir a la cocina a buscar algo después unos sujetos extraños se lo llevaban Shion y Dhoko salieron a intentar rescatarlo pero no pudieron porque por alguna razón como que se debilitaron o se desmayaron algo así y se llevaron a Saga.

 **Todos los niños lo miraron confundidos. Shion y Dhoko le dieron vueltas al asunto hasta que...**

 **Shion:** Vamos a subir al cuarto un momento.

 **Dhoko:** Crees que... **Shion asintió**

 **Shion:** Esperen aquí niños Aioros vigila por favor.

 **Aioros asintió. Los hermanos decidieron subir a la habitación y fueron directo a el ultimo cajón del clóset y quedaron congelados.**

 **Dhoko:** Oh no.

 **Shion:** Dhoko el collar no esta hay que buscarlo.

 **Shion y Dhoko empezaron a buscar desesperadamente el collar pero no lo consiguieron.**

 **Dhoko:** Que vamos a hacer.

 **Shion:** Por lo pronto ir con los niños.

 **Shion y Dhoko bajaron los mas rápido que pudieron se llevaron a los niños a la habitación y se reunieron.**

 **Shion:** Donde esta Saga.

 **Shaka:** Se quedo en la cocina.

 **Fuera de la casa.**

 **?:** Hora de actuar

 **¿Que pasara? ¿ podrá Saga escaparse de la predicción de Shaka?, ¿quien es ese sujeto que quiere a Saga?, ¿porque mandaría a robar un collar?.**

 **Todo esto lo sabrán en el siguiente episodio.**


	25. ¿Que haremos?

**¿Qué haremos?**

 **¿Hora** de actuar.

 **Shion, Dhoko y los niños salieron de la habitación a buscar a Saga.**

 **Kanon:** Sagaaaa. **Llamando a su hermano.**

 **Saga:** Estoy en la cocina que. **No pudo terminar la frase ya que un sujeto extraño le tapó la boca y se lo llevo cargando.**

 **Todos fueron a la cocina pero no lo encontraron.**

 **Camus:** Están afuera.

 **Shion y Dhoko salieron a rescatar a Saga pero como dijo Shaka al dar 3 pasos se desvanecieron cayendo al suelo.**

 **Niños:** Shion, Dhoko.

 **Hicieron lo que pudieron pero no lo lograron.**

 **Arles:** Nos volvemos a ver chicos.

 **Dhoko:** Que haces.

 **Shion:** Porque le haces esto a tu hijo. **En el suelo.** Devuélvelo él no tiene nada que hacer contigo.

 **Arles:** Parece que están algo pálidos no creen o perdieron el collar de protección de la oscuridad. **Dijo enseñándoles el collar sínicamente.** Chaito.

 **Kanon:** Nooooooooooo Sagaaaaaaaaaaaa.

 **Mu:** Que les pasa.

 **Shion y Dhoko con ayuda de los niños entraron a la casa.**

 **Dhoko:** Olvidamos mencionarles que siendo brujos de la luz.

 **Shion:** La oscuridad debilita nuestros poderes y no podemos usarlos.

 **Kanon:** Se llevaron a Saga. **Caminando de un lado a otro.**

 **Dhoko:** Como pudieron saber que Saga era el que estaba bajo la maldición.

 **Shion:** No sé cómo se enteraron a menos que.

 **Inicio del flashback.**

 **Aioros:** De ahí no pasan.

 **Saga:** Les vamos a enseñar con quien se meten.

 **Shaka:** No saben de nosotros.

 **Aldebarán:** No nos conocen y somos.

 **Camus:** Los brujos principales y no vamos a dejar que pasen. **Completo la frase.**

 **Atacantes:** Creen que 5 chicos indefensos podrán con 6 de nosotros en tus sueños fijate.

 **Camus:** Pero los sueños se pueden hacer realidad.

 **Después de esas palabras un resplandor cubrió la habitación y 5 armaduras en ella.**

 **Shion:** Las armaduras ya están listos para su misión.

 **Los 5 niños fueron envueltos por el resplandor y las extrañas armaduras.**

 **Brujo malo 2:** La van a pagar. **Esta vez fue Saga el que ataco con un conjuro extraño que ni el mismo sabia de donde lo aprendió el atacante quedo noqueado.**

 **Fin del flashback.**

 **Shion:** Ese día Saga peleo pero la única manera de identificarlo era su poder porque Kanon siempre en sus poderes tiene una diferencia con los de Saga seguramente se guiaron por ahí y así fue que se enteraron.

 **Kanon:** Donde estas Saga.

 **En el cuartel.**

 **Arles:** Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar hijo o debería llamarte Saga.

 **Saga:** Que es lo que quieres de mí.

 **Arles:** Por el poder maligno que me has otorgado, yo quiero que con este conjuro de ahora en adelante, estarás bajo mis órdenes y serás malvado, a menos que alguien haga algo. **Un rayo salió de la mano de Arles volviendo a Saga malvado.**

 **Saga:** A sus órdenes mi señor.

 **¿:** Ahora si está bajo nuestro poder.

 **Mientras con Shion y Dhoko.**

 **Dhoko:** Debe haber una forma de rescatarlo.

 **La casa fue cubierta por una gran luz y apareció la bola de cristal (mencionada en el capítulo 23) Shion la toco y salió el holograma de nuevo pero esta vez mostrando la imagen de Kanon y Saga peleando.**

 **Una voz en el holograma les hablo: Yo les voy a dar una oportunidad para salvarlo ya que la magia mala lo convirtió en malvado para esta misión solo tendrán 3 horas. A 5 cuadras de aquí está el escondite de los brujos negros tienen que burlar a los guardias y dejarle espacio a Kanon que va a tener que pelear con su hermano y de esa pelea dependerá el futuro de Saga si Kanon gana Saga volverá a la normalidad, pero si llegara a perder la pelea Saga estará condenado para siempre a ser malvado, vayan atrás de su casa hay un carro que evitara que la oscuridad les haga daño solo puedo ayudarlos 3 horas nada más cuando pase ese tiempo todo lo que he hecho desaparecerá.**

 **El holograma desapareció junto con la bola.**

 **Shion:** Vamos.

 **¿podrán salvar a Saga en 3 horas? No se pierdan el próximo episodio**


	26. Kanon rescata a tu hermano

**Kanon rescata a tu hermano.**

 **Shion:** Vamos ya.

 **Todos se montaron en el carro rumbo a la guarida de los brujos malos.**

 **Shion:** Ya estamos aquí.

 **Dhoko:** Si hay que rescatar a Saga.

 **Los niños se bajaron del auto.**

 **Mascara:** Miren conseguí un collar en el suelo.

 **Dhoko:** El collar.

 **Shion:** Debió caérsele al secuestrar a Saga. **Shion se lo coloco.** Ahora si niños vamos a rescatar a Saga.

 **Todos fueron y se escondieron tras los arbustos.**

 **Dhoko:** Cual es el plan.

 **Camus:** Yo tengo uno.

 **Todos lo miraron atento.**

 **Camus:** Que Shion haga un conjuro que provoque que los guardias se duerman, luego entraremos y con nuestras armas, nuestros animales peleemos adentro mientras Kanon se va por el camino libre y rescata a Saga de acuerdo.

 **Todos:** Si.

 **Shion:** Polvo estelar, polvo estelar que te esparces por el universo, rodeado de estrellas y meteoritos, que esos guardias se queden dormidos.

 **Todos los guardias cayeron al suelo dormidos.**

 **Camus:** Hora de pelear.

 **Un resplandor cubrió el lugar esta vez trayendo consigo 11 armaduras que cubrieron a los niños.**

 **Niños:** Vamos.

 **Todos se adentraron dentro de la guarida y había 6 guardias cuidando la entrada.**

 **Camus:** A la señal de Shion atacamos de acuerdo.

 **Todos se prepararon.**

 **Shion:** Ataquen ahora.

 **Todos atacaron a los guardias duraron una hora peleando hasta que le dejaron el camino libre a Kanon para que hiciera su parte.**

 **Dhoko:** Quedan dos horas.

 **Shion:** Kanon todo depende de ti.

 **Niños:** Kanon rescata a tu hermano.

 **Kanon:** Prometo que lo hare.

 **Los niños siguieron peleando y Kanon se entró al lugar donde tenían a Saga.**

 **Arles:** Que haces aquí Kanon.

 **Kanon:** Vine a rescatar a mi hermano.

 **Arles:** Tu hermano ya no está de tu parte ni se acuerda de ti cierto Saga.

 **Saga:** Si es verdad.

 **Kanon:** Reacciona Saga.

 **Kanon se acercó pero Arles se le puso en frente.**

 **Arles:** No vas a lograr salvarlo hagas lo que hagas.

 **Kanon:** Tengo que pelear contigo para poder hacerlo reaccionar.

 **Arles:** Esta batalla la he estado esperando toda mi vida.

 **Kanon:** De acuerdo.

 **Arles:** Por el poder maligno que me han concedido, invoco a una de los arácnidos más poderosos, ven aquí alacrán y termina con el de una vez y para siempre.

 **Apareció un alacrán iba directo a Kanon.**

 **Milo:** No te preocupes ese alacrán no va a vivir este que está aquí se encargara de ese bicho.

 **Camus:** Milo ten cuidado tienes que insertarle tu veneno primero a el antes de que te envenene a ti.

 **Milo:** De acuerdo.

 **Arles:** Shion tenemos cuentas pendientes no crees.

 **Shion:** Si tenemos.

 **Arles:** Es hora de acabar con esto. **Dijo lanzando un conjuro.**

 **Shion:** Si. **Lanzando un hechizo de la misma magnitud que el de Arles.**

 **¿:** Saga acaba con tu hermano ahora.

 **Saga:** Listo para morir hermanito.

 **Kanon:** No te daré el gusto de verme caer hermanito.

 **Los dos hermanos se atacaron al mismo tiempo.**

 **¿Qué paso en el intercambio de poderes de los gemelos? Solo queda una hora pidamos que Kanon logre hacer reaccionar a Saga en el próximo capi.**

 **Los quiero mucho.**


	27. La maldicion llego a su final

**La maldición llega a su final.**

 **¿:** Saga acaba con tu hermano ahora.

 **Saga:** Listo para morir hermanito.

 **Kanon:** No te daré el gusto de verme caer hermanito.

 **Los dos hermanos se atacaron al mismo tiempo.**

 **Aioros:** Oh no se atacaron entre si.

 **Aioria:** Los dos salieron lastimados.

 **Shaka:** Kanon levantate.

 **Mascara:** No te rindas.

 **Decían los niños desesperados.**

 **Kanon y Saga se colocaron de pie nuevamente.**

 **Kanon:** Reacciona hermano.

 **Saga:** Estoy donde debo estar hermanito.

 **Kanon:** Pues pelea. **Lanzando un hechizo.**

 **Saga:** Te voy a matar. **Contrarrestando el poder con otro hechizo.**

 **Milo:** Adiós para siempre bicho rastrero. **Matando al alacrán.**

 **Camus:** Genial.

 **Aldebarán:** Están igualados de poder.

 **Afrodita:** Se van a matar entre sí.

 **Mu:** Vamos Kanon no puedes perder.

 **Shura:** Debes rescatar a tu hermano.

 **Dhoko:** No vas a dejar que se quede así cierto actúa de una vez.

 **Saga:** No vas a poder hermanito.

 **Kanon:** Eso ya lo veremos hermanito.

 **Mientras con Shion y Arles.**

 **Shion:** Te estás dando cuenta que estas lastimando a tus hijos.

 **Arles:** Y se te olvida quien soy yo soy una parte de la maldad pura.

 **Shion:** Me hubieras dejado matarte y nada de esto estuviera pasando.

 **Arles:** No yo soy el que te voy a mandar al otro mundo.

 **Shion:** Acabemos con esto víbora de 2 caras.

 **Con Kanon y Saga.**

 **Aún seguían con poderes igualados ninguno quería perder.**

 **Dhoko:** Oh no solo quedan 30 minutos.

 **Aioros:** Apresurate Kanon se acaba el tiempo.

 **Saga:** No vas a poder conmigo ya aceptalo soy más poderoso que tú.

 **Kanon:** Esta pelea no la voy a perder Saga de Géminis y vas a volver a ser tú cueste lo que cueste.

 **En ese preciso momento el poder de Kanon supero el de Saga y logro herirlo pero Saga no se daba por vencido y se levantó de nuevo.**

 **Saga:** No vas a poder acabar conmigo con un simple golpe.

 **Aioros:** Vamos Kanon no te detengas.

 **Afrodita:** Recuerda que el futuro de Saga depende de ti.

 **Mascara:** Piensa que si fallas lo perderás para siempre.

 **Kanon:** No puedo permitir eso no.

 **Saga:** Quieres insistir tú lo pediste.

 **10 minutos después.**

 **Dhoko:** Quedan 10 minutos.

 **Kanon logro noquear a Saga y dejarlo inconsciente.**

 **Milo:** Los nervios me están matando.

 **Camus:** Lo habrá logrado.

 **Dhoko:** 8 minutos.

 **Mu:** Dhoko deja de hacer eso pones el ambiente más tenso de lo que está.

 **Dhoko:** Lo siento.

 **Kanon:** Por todos los dioses hermano reacciona recuerda quien eres realmente.

 **Mientras con Shion y Arles.**

 **Arles:** Oh no Saga esta inconsciente eso quiere decir que ya volvió a la normalidad no puedo permitir eso.

 **Iba a caminar hacia los gemelos pero un golpe mortal de Shion se le adelanto, luego de eso una sombra negra cubrió toda la estancia.**

 **Arles:** Bien terminaste con esto ahora Saga está a salvo y no será más malvado y salvaste mi alma puedo morir tranquilo dile a mis hijos que los quiero muchas gracias primo.

 **Dhoko:** Ya murió.

 **Shion:** Si no hay nada que hacer se fue en paz.

 **¿Esto** no se ha acabado aun volveré más pronto de lo que piensan. **Dijo escapando.**

 **Kanon:** Saga ya está despertando.

 **Saga:** Kanon que hago aquí.

 **Niños:** Si Saga volvió.

 **Todos se fueron a casa de nuevo sin el carro ya como saben todo lo que había hecho la bola de cristal terminaría cuando pasaran las 3 horas aún queda mas no dejen ver este fanfic.**


	28. El secreto de Afrodita

**El secreto de Afrodita sale a la luz.**

 **Shion:** Si todos de vuelta a casa felices y contentos.

 **Dhoko: Acuérdate** que el prometio vengarse.

 **Shion:** Pero ya estaremos juntos para ese entonces.

 **Dhoko:** Tienes razón como todo una familia verdad niños.

 **Niños:** Si.

 **Mascara:** Afrodita, Afrodita que tienes reacciona. **Pero Afrodita no hablaba.** Shion algo le pasa a Afrodita no se que es. **Shion corrió junto con Dhoko a ver que ocurría.**

 **Dhoko:** Le falta oxigeno Shion.

 **Shion:** Que uno de ustedes traiga un pote lleno de agua si rápido. **Shura salio corriendo ya que el era el mas rápido de todos los niños 1 minuto después regreso.**

 **Shura:** Tenga Shion. **Shion como pudo hizo que Afrodita se tomara el agua al terminarse el pote reacciono.**

 **Afrodita:** Que me paso. **Pregunto confundido.**

 **Mascara:** Hay amigo te quedaste sin oxigeno.

 **Afrodita:** Pero si yo me sentía muy bien.

 **Shion:** Afrodita tu te tomaste tu pote de agua diario.

 **Afrodita:** No me lo había tomado.

 **Dhoko:** Afrodita ya hablamos sobre eso tienes que tomártelo obligatorio oh si no pasa lo que ahorita te quedas sin oxigeno.

 **Shion:** Niños que tal si vemos un álbum de fotografías. **Todos los niños asintieron.**

 **Empezaron al ver el álbum seguían pasando foto por foto y cada uno se reía recordando cada momento.**

 **Shion:** Esta es mi foto favorita.

 **Dhoko:** La mía también.

 **Niños:** Y la nuestra.

 **La foto mostraba a todos ellos reunidos en familia.**

 **Afrodita:** Hey que hace ese pez hay.

 **Dhoko le quito el álbum a Shion y lo cerro.** No preguntes cosas de ese tipos si.

 **Afrodita:** Yo solo quería saber un minuto ese pez es algo malo que no me quieren decir.

 **Dhoko:** Como se entero.

 **Shion:** No seas bruto el es brujo Dhoko.

 **Dhoko:** Oh cierto.

 **Afrodita:** Que me ocultan que no quieren que sepa.

 **Shion:** Veras mi niño eh... eh... **respirando.** No puedo decirlo Dhoko dile tu.

 **Dhoko:** Yo no tu eres el mayor y el mas responsable yo no.

 **Shion:** Que lo hagan Aioros, Saga y Kanon.

 **Aioros, Saga y Kanon:** Nosotros porque.

 **Shion y Dhoko:** Si por fa.

 **Los 3 niños respiraron resignados.**

 **Afrodita:** Ya dejen tanto misterio.

 **Aioros:** Veras o que ellos no querían decirte es tu desde el punto de vista biológico no eres humano eres un pez.

 **Afrodita:**... ?.

 **Saga:** Quiere decir que no eres humano eres un pez.

 **Afrodita:**... ? .

 **Kanon:** Eres un pez encerrado en cuerpo de humano.

 **Afrodita:** Queeeeeeee.

 **Aioros:** Pues eso y esa es la razón por la que no puedes vivir sin agua.

 **Saga y Kanon:** Eso.

 **Afrodita: Están** bromeando verdad Shion Dhoko esa es un mentira cierto.

 **Shion y Dhoko:** No es verdad lo que dijeron.

 **Afrodita:** Si es así como es que puedo caminar, hablar, pensar hacer las cosas que hace un humano.

 **Shion:** Lo que sucedió es que Dhoko y nos encontramos un pez fuera del agua que estaba apunto de morirse entonces yo lo salve con un conjuro pero al parecer esta vez me pase demás convirtiendo al pescado en un humano y un brujo.

 **Afrodita:** ¿Que yo soy un pescado real?.

 **Dhoko:** Si.

 **Afrodita:** Y así me decidieron adoptar.

 **Shion:** Pero creo que era tu destino ser niño y brujo porque yo había usado el conjuro con muchos otros animales pero no les paso nada a ti si.

 **Afrodita:** Pero por naturaleza yo no debo estar aquí con ustedes.

 **Aioros:** No digas tonterías Afrodita.

 **Saga y Kanon:** No te puedes ir.

 **Afrodita:** Pero yo soy un pez.

 **Dhoko:** Para nosotros no.

 **Shion:** Para nosotros siempre fuiste un chico normal.

 **Mu, Aldebaran, Aioros, Saga, Kanon, Aioria, Shaka, Milo, Shura, Camus:** Siiiiiiiiiiiii.

 **Mascara:** Ademas somos amigos crecimos juntos creciste con nosotros como un humano y siempre te consideramos como uno.

 **Todos:** Te queremos mucho.

 **Afrodita:** Gracias chicos.

 **Se dieron un abrazo en familia.**


	29. Hermano al rescate

**Hermano al rescate.**

 **Después de los chicos revelaron el secreto que no querían que Afrodita supiera todos estaban felices eso creían.**

 **Afrodita:** Estoy feliz de estar con ustedes.

 **Todos:** Hay nosotros también te queremos.

 **Afuera de la casa.**

 **?:** Odio que sean tan felices ve para alla y atácalos ve.

 **?:** Si mi señor.

 **?:** Vamos ahora.

 **El chico se fue y se acerco a la casa para atacarla levanto una mano y un torrente de agua cubrió la casa. Cuando toco el techo todos se dieron cuenta que los estaban atacando.**

 **Todos:** Nos están atacando.

 **Shion:** Tranquilos niños estaremos bien.

 **Dhoko:** Estaremos bien no pierdan la calma.

 **Saga:** Que haremos.

 **Aioria abrazo a su hermano.**

 **El chico de afuera levanto la mano y apareció otro torrente de agua pero esta vez el torrente entro a la casa.**

 **Niños:** Ahhhhh.

 **Shion:** La casa se inunda.

 **El chico hizo aparecer otro torrente que termino de inundar la casa y todos los niños fueron arrastrados por el agua.**

 **Shion y Dhoko:** Niños, niños no.

 **Kanon, Mascara y Afrodita salieron primero por su condición de animales marinos seguidos por Saga y Aioros Mu le estaba jalando a Shion para que lo sacara Shion lo saco de inmediato Shaka después el resto de los niños salieron también pero solo uno no había salido.**

 **Aioros:** Aioria, Aioria, Aioria donde estas, Aioria.

 **Aioria no había salido del agua.**

 **Aioros:** Ya voy hermanito espérame hay voy.

 **Aioros se metió al agua para buscar a su hermano lo encontró inconsciente en el agua lo tomo del brazo lo cargo y lo saco del agua Shion fue a ayudar.**

 **Aioros:** Aioria, Aioria, Aioria despierta hermanito.

 **Pero Aioria seguía inconsciente.**

 **Dhoko:** Que haremos.

 **Shion:** Necesitamos el poder de uno de ustedes para que pueda recobrar energía.

 **Aioros:** Yo lo hago.

 **Dhoko:** Estas seguro que quieres hacerlo.

 **Aioros:** Es mi hermano pequeño yo me arriesgue por el una vez y lo volveré a hacer.

 **Shion:** Ni modo si Aioros dijo hay que hacerlo ya.

 **Aioros abrazo a su hermano y le cedió la mayoría de su poder hasta que termino desmayándose Aioria despertó y vio inconsciente a Aioros.**

 **Aioria:** Que le paso a mi hermano.

 **Shion:** Te dio la mayoría de su poder para que te recuperaras.

 **Aioria:** Queeee... porque... lo hizo.

 **Dhoko:** Porque no quería que te pasara nada malo.

 **Aioria:** Estará bien verdad dígame que si.

 **Shion y Dhoko:** Si si Shion se lo llevo cargando a su habitación.

 **Aioros lo siguió para ver como estaba su hermano.**

 **Se salvara a Aioros de esto.**


	30. Guerreros acuaticos su turno de pelear

**Guerreros acuáticos su turno de pelear.**

 **Después de todo el incidente el sacrificio de Aioros por su hermano.**

 **Dhoko:** Calmate Aioria tranquilo.

 **Shion:** Mi niño te va a dar algo. **Pero sus intentos de calmarlo no funciono ya que estaba caminando de un lado a otro dándole golpes al piso.**

 **Aldebaran:** Pero como pudo ocurrir esto.

 **Dhoko:** Alguien debe ser el responsable.

 **Aioria:** Dígame quien fue para ir a matarlo.

 **Shion:** No sabemos quien es.

 **De repente entraron un grupo de chicos con una pulsera negra que era la única identificación para lograr saber que eran brujos oscuros.**

 **Brujo malo:** Listos para mojarse.

 **Camus:** Quien es su jefe.

 **Poseidon:** Soy yo Poseidon el mayor brujo que controla el agua y estos son mis compañeros de guerra acuáticos también y les daremos guerra.

 **Kanon, Mascara y Afrodita:** No van a ganar tan fácil.

 **Poseidon:** Me sonó a que quieren pelear entonces prepárense para mojarse.

 **Kanon, Mascara y Afrodita:** Nosotros seremos sus rivales.

 **Poseidon:** Ya que es su deseo pues peleemos. Agua de los mares y rios, que purifican, crea un torrente que destruya a estos brujos. **Apareció el torrente. Kanon, Mascara y Afrodita nadaron a la superficie sin ningún problema en ese momento su poder se identifico mas convirtiéndose en los animales marinos correspondientes.**

 **Poseidon:** Con que son brujos animalitys no. No crean que son los únicos chicos conviértanse y hagan pedazos a esas y que bestias marinas.

 **Todos los chicos que acompañaban a Poseidon se metieron en el agua a pelear y llevar a cabo la guerra acuática del siglo.**

 **Con Mascara:**

 **Peleando con un calamar.**

 **Los animales se estaban peleando Mascara con sus terribles tenazas y el calamar con la tinta venenosa que desprende para su defensa.**

 **La pelea se estaba poniendo mas brusca hasta que... Mascara con sus terribles tenazas logro atacarlo con éxito y aprovecho ese momento para darle tremendo golpiza acuática.**

 **Mascara:** Para que aprendas que los cangrejos no son débiles.

 **Shion, Dhoko y los demás niños estaban mirando atentos. Aioros empezaba a despertar.**

 **Aioros:** Aioria estas bien.

 **Aioria:** Si gracias hermano te quiero mucho. **Lo abrazo.**

 **Aioros:** Yo también mi gatito. **Correspondió al abrazo.**

 **Dhoko:** Vamos mis niños ustedes pueden no se dejen intimidar por esos pesesuchos.

 **Mientras con Afrodita.**

 **Peleando con un pez espada.**

 **Pez espada:** No te voy a dejar ni una sola vertebra pecesito.

 **Afrodita:** Eso ya lo veremos narizón.

 **Pez espada: Abre la boca.** Me dijiste narizón te anuncio que hoy te mueres.

 **Afrodita:** No te tengo miedo.

 **Pez espada:** Pues deberías imitación de vertebrado.

 **Afrodita:** Hay ya me hartaste. **Ataco con un conjuro.**

 **Pez espada:** Vas a morir. **Contraataco con su espada.**

 **Quien ganara en este intercambio de poderes**

 **No dejen de ver el siguiente episodio de este fanfiction que esta en sus capítulos finales no se los pierdan.**


	31. La amistad ganara esta batalla

**La amistad ganara esta batalla.**

 **Afrodita:** Hay ya me hartaste. **Ataco con un conjuro.**

 **Pez espada:** Vas a morir. Contraataco **con su espada.**

 **Shion:** No quiero ver.

 **Poseidon:** Es porque sabes que tu criadito va a perder.

 **Dhoko:** Afrodita no va a perder señor de las aguas.

 **Poseidon:** Tienen suerte de no estar muertos.

 **Shion:** Lo lamento mucho señor pero no vamos a darle ese gusto.

 **Mientras con Afrodita.**

 **La pelea iba mas o menos pareja porque nuestro querido Afrodita lastimosamente estaba en desventaja debido a la espada del pez.**

 **Pez espada:** Admite estas perdido. **Atacando con la espada.**

 **Afrodita:** No voy a dejar que me mates. **Cubriéndose de la espada de su rival.**

 **Mientras afuera.**

 **Shion:** Afrodita no te dejes por favor.

 **Dhoko:** Vamos Afrodita pelea.

 **Poseidon:** Querido guerrero acaba con ese pesesucho.

 **Niños:** Vamos Afrodita pelea pelea pelea.

 **Mientras con Afrodita.**

 **Pez espada:** Esos ánimos que te dan no van funcionar. **Atacando.**

 **Afrodita:** Ellos confían en mi no puedo decepcionarlos. **Cubriéndose.**

 **Pez espada:** Pero si ni si quiera puedes atacarme.

 **Afrodita:** Si no lo hago es porque tu espada no me deja narizón cobarde.

 **Pez espada:** No me vuelvas a llamar narizón. **Furioso.**

 **Afrodita:** Que quieres que diga eso es lo que eres. **Aun es desventaja por la espada del pez.**

 **Pez espada:** Hoy es tu dia de morir. **Atacando.**

 **Afuera.**

 **Todos estaban nerviosos por la pelea porque no sabían que iba a pasar.**

 **Shion:** Hay mi niño por favor gana esa pelea.

 **Poseidon:** Tu chamaco morirá.

 **Dhoko:** No lo creo.

 **Mientras con Afrodita.**

 **Afrodita estaba acorralado por su astuto oponente cuando todo parecía estar perdido.**

 **Pez espada:** Despídete de este mundo. **Pero alguien lo interrumpió.**

 **Mascara:** Tan cobarde eres y te aprovechas porque tienes una espada bien afilada que cobarde.

 **Pez espada:** Yo no soy ningún cobarde.

 **Mascara:** Afrodita y yo te vamos a vencer ya lo veras.

 **Mascara y Afrodita atacaron al mismo tiempo con sus poderes se unieron creando una gran explosión que acabo por completo al cobarde narizón.**

 **En el próximo capitulo veremos pelear a Kanon contra un tiburón blanco que pasara no se pierdan el próximo episodio de su fanfiction favorito que ya esta en sus episodios finales.**

 **Recuerden también decirme cual es el nombre y de que quieren que trate mi próxima novela ustedes deciden.**


	32. Se escucha el rugido del dragon marino

**Se escucha el rugido del dragón marino.**

 **Afrodita:** Hasta la vista narizón.

 **Mascara:** Eso te pasa por ser muy creído.

 **Afuera:**

 **Poseidon:** No puedo creerlo mi guerrero ha sido destruido por unas imitaciones de bestias marinas es imposible.

 **Shion, Dhoko y los niños:** nooo.

 **En el agua.**

 **Tiburón:** Eres tu el que va a pelear conmigo dragón marino.

 **Kanon:** Si el mismo y sera mejor que te pongas abusado porque vas a perder si bajas la guardia.

 **Tiburón:** Ja ja ja ja ja tu un simple dragón derrotarme a mi en tus sueños.

 **Kanon:** Puede que seas unas de las bestias mas temibles del mar pero no llegas ni a pez payaso.

 **Tiburón:** Como te atreves a ofenderme de esa manera.

 **Kanon:** De la misma manera que lo hago siempre.

 **Tiburón:** Ya vas a ver te arrepentirás de eso que acabas de decir.

 **Kanon:** Pues no te tengo miedo payaso de feria.

 **Se escucharon risas desde afuera del agua.**

 **Tiburón:** Dejen de reírse de mi tontos se arrepentirán de eso.

 **Kanon:** No lo creo.

 **Tiburon:** Ya caballo suficiente muere. **Suelta un conjuro que crea un torrente en el agua.**

 **Kanon no se inmuta ante esta acción porque es inmune.**

 **Kanon:** De verdad crees que me derrotaras te equivocas.

 **Tiburón:** Eso lo veremos caballito. **Suelta otro conjuro.**

 **Kanon:** No dejare que ganes. **Contraatacando el conjuro.**

 **Afuera**

 **Aldebaran:** No soporto tanta tensión. **Se pone la mano en la cabeza y se cae.**

 **Shura:** Estará bien.

 **En el agua.**

 **Los dos animales seguían su batalla campal porque ninguno quería ser derrotado si no ganar a toda costa.**

 **Tiburón:** Recuerda que yo puedo usar la cabeza y si me lo propongo puedo hacer que tu querido hermanito se muera antes que tu.

 **Kanon:** No te metas con mi hermano porque hay si la amolaste. **Lanzando un poco de hechizos con toda su fuerza.**

 **El tiburón estaba en gran desventaja por todos los hechizos que lanzaba el pequeño.**

 **Tiburón:** De donde sacas tanta fuerza no puedo creer que tu un simple dragoncillo de mar venza a la bestia mas temible de todas las aguas. **Hablando con dificultad.**

 **Kanon:** Cometiste el error de insinuar que le ibas a hacer daño a mi hermano y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. **Seguía atacándolo sin piedad.**

 **Tiburón:** Oh no ya estoy muerto.

 **Kanon:** Muere ya payaso de feria.

 **Kanon con el ultimo poder termino por derrotar al tiburón blanco o payaso de feria como el lo nombro dando fin a la batalla de los guerreros del agua.**

 **Poseidon:** No puedo creer que 3 niños tan indefensos como ustedes pudieran acabar con nuestras tres mejores bestias temibles y mas poderosas de todo el mar consagradas como las mas salvajes.

 **Shion:** Recuerda que ellos no son unos brujos cualquiera.

 **Poseidon:** Pero esta la van a pagar esto no se acaba aquí la batalla esta por empezar así que cuídense porque van a caer. **Se fue de la casa.**

 **Después de todo el susto que pasaron la familia pudo estar mas tranquila y poder descansar después de toda esa pesadilla.**

 **Mu se había dormido en el pecho de Shion, Aioria se durmió en las piernas de Aioros, Kanon y Saga se durmieron en el sofá y los demás niños en la habitación.**

 **Aioros:** Voy a llevar a Aioria a la cama. **Dijo cargando al pequeño.**

 **Shion:** Y yo a Mu.

 **Dhoko:** Yo ya me voy a dormir si.

 **Aioros y Shion dejaron a los niños en su cama y posteriormente ellos tambien se fueron a dormir.**

 **Pero alguien no podía dormir... .**

 **Quien sera véanlo en el antepenúltimo episodio de su fanfiction favorito cerca de su gran final no dejen de comentar cual quieren que sea el titulo y el tema de mi próximo fanfiction así como los protagonistas y yo les cumpliré su deseo.**

 **Los quiero mucho fans opinen.**


	33. Prueba de amistad

**Prueba de amistad. (Antepenúltimo episodio).**

 **Aioros:** Voy a llevar a Aioria a la cama. **Dijo cargando al pequeño.**

 **Shion:** Y yo a Mu.

 **Dhoko:** Yo ya me voy a dormir si.

 **Aioros y Shion dejaron a los niños en su cama y posteriormente ello también se fueron a dormir.**

 **Pero alguien no podía dormir...**

 **Milo se movía mucho en su cama, Camus como dormía al lado de Milo sintió que se movía mucho así que decidió levantarse a ir a ver a su amigo.**

 **Camus:** Milo despierta.

 **Milo:** Que.

 **Camus lo toco en la frente y estaba ardiendo en fiebre lo mas pronto que pudo fue a hablar con Shion y Dhoko.**

 **Camus toco la puerta.**

 **Dhoko:** Están tocando la puerta.

 **Shion:** Voy a ver. **Abre la puerta.** Que paso mi niño que tienes.

 **Camus:** Milo esta ardiendo en fiebre Shion.

 **Shion y Dhoko fueron a la habitación de los niños a ver que estaba ocurriendo los demás niños se despertaron también Shion toco la frente del pequeño y si tenia fiebre.**

 **Shion:** Tienes razón esta ardiendo en fiebre necesitamos hielo.

 **Camus sin pensarlo dos veces puso la mano en la frente de su mejor amigo.**

 **1 hora después.**

 **Camus ya no podía mas así que decidió parar.**

 **Camus:** Ya no puedo mas.

 **Shion:** Descansa si.

 **Dhoko:** Si hiciste mucho así que mejor descansa.

 **Camus:** No yo me quedo a cuidarlo.

 **Los hermanos no se negaron y dejaron a Camus solo con Milo.**

 **Camus:** Hay bichito donde pescaste esa fiebre.

 **Camus se quedo vigilando a Milo se quedo dormido y Milo empezó a delirar.**

 **Milo: Delirando.** Camus, Camus, Camus.

 **El mencionado se despertó de golpe al oír su nombre.**

 **Camus:** Aquí estoy bichito, aquí estoy.

 **Milo deja de delirar y se calmo Camus siguió vigilando hasta que se quedo dormido en el pecho de su amigo.**

 **12: 30 am.**

 **Era media noche y Milo despertó, abrió los ojos y miro que estaba en su cama luego bajo la mirada y vio a Camus dormido Milo se quedo quieto porque no lo quería despertar. Pero sus esfuerzos no sirvieron ya que Camus se despertó.**

 **Camus:** Milo despertaste genial. **Feliz y a la vez cansado.**

 **Milo:** ¿Que fue lo que ocurrió?.

 **Camus:** Que de repente contrajiste una fiebre muy fuerte y pasaste toda la noche delirando. **Bostezando.**

 **Milo:** Mi cubito de hielo tu me cuidaste toda la noche cierto.

 **Camus:** Si.

 **Milo:** Porque lo hiciste.

 **Camus:** Que no recuerdas que hicimos un juramento de mejores amigos aquel dia.

 **Inicio del flashback.**

 **Milo:** ¿Porque lo hiciste?. **Pregunto el niño.**

 **Camus:** Soy tu amigo y un amigo debe de ayudar al otro cuando este en una situación de peligro o algo mal o una situación difícil.

 **Milo:** Camus aquí y ahora quiero prometerte algo yo Milo prometo que siempre seré tu amigo siempre estaré hay cuando te sientas mal, cuando estés triste, cuando tengas algún problema tu solo llámame no importa en que momento llámame y yo vendré.

 **Camus:** Yo digo lo mismo mejores amigos. **Extendiéndole la mano.**

 **Milo:** Mejores amigos. **Estrechando la mano de Camus.**

 **Fin del flashback.**

 **Milo:** Si recuerdo pero eso no es motivo para que... **paro de hablar cuando vio que su amigo se volvió a dormir.** Debes estar cansado verdad mejor te dejo tranquilo. Así **que decidió cubrirlo con su sabana y le coloco una almohada bajo la cabeza y el también se durmió.**

 **A la mañana siguiente Shion y Dhoko fueron a ver a Milo y a despertar a Aioros y a Saga para que ayudaran.**

 **Shion:** Camus esta dormido al lado de Milo debe ser que se quedo cuidándolo y bueno se durmió hay que despertar a Aioros y Saga.

 **Shion y Dhoko fueron a despertarlos.**

 **Dhoko:** Niños despierten.

 **Saga y Aioros adormilados se despertaron.**

 **Saga:** Que sucede.

 **Aioros:** Pasa algo.

 **Shion:** No lo que pasa es que hoy es lunes.

 **Aioros y Saga:** Lunes. **Gritaron horrorizados.**

 **Shion y Dhoko:** Si lunes de limpieza.

 **Aioros y Saga:** Noooooooooo.

 **Shion y Dhoko se rieron ante el drama de los niños.**

 **Aioros y Saga se despertaron adormilados tomaron café y comenzaron a limpiar y a ayudar a Shion y Dhoko. Rato después.**

 **Shion:** Ya venimos niños vamos a comprar las cosas para el desayuno.

 **Dhoko:** Quédense a cuidar.

 **Saga y Aioros:** Si.

 **Shion y Dhoko se fueron. En la habitación de los niños todos habían despertado. Aioria decidió salir primero porque el era el mas activo de todos así que corrió perdió el equilibrio y tropezó con una cubeta que había en el suelo pero Aioros lo atrapo antes que cayera.**

 **Aioros:** Estas bien gatito.

 **Aioria:** Si hermano.

 **Todos los niños decidieron bajar.**

 **Shaka:** Hambre¡.

 **Saga:** Tendrás que aguantarte un rato.

 **Aioros:** Shion y Dhoko fueron a comprar las cosas para el desayuno.

 **Shaka:** Nooooooooo. **Dijo tirándose al suelo.** Porque porque.

 **Aldebaran:** Ya ya ya ya ni que te fueras a morir por eso.

 **Mu:** Solo piensa en comida claro esta.

 **Shaka:** No es cierto. **Le dio un almohadazo.**

 **Mu:** Ya veras. **Le devuelve el almohadazo.**

 **Pronto todos los niños empezaron a pelearse y Saga y Aioros por mas que querian no podían calmarlos. Shion y Dhoko llegaron.**

 **Shion y Dhoko:** Pero que...

 **Shion recibió un almohadazo por parte de Afrodita y Dhoko gracias a Shura.**

 **Espero que les halla parecido divertido este es el antepenúltimo episodio de este fanfic y bueno me queda restarles que recuerden que ustedes deciden el titulo y de quien o de quienes y de que se tratara mi próxima novela yo escribiré la que ustedes me pidan.**

 **Los quiero un montón.**


	34. La batalla final

**La batalla final (penúltimo episodio)**

 **Los niños se quedaron sorprendidos y asustados.**

 **Saga y Aioros:** Lo que sucedió fue.

 **Shion:** No me digan nada voy a hacer el desayuno ahora como castigo ustedes se van a quedar a limpiar la sala menos Aioros, Saga y Aioria.

 **Todos los niños excepto los mencionados se quedaron sorprendidos.**

 **Niños:** Porque Aioria no.

 **Dhoko:** Porque el no estaba haciendo nada malo.

 **Niños:** Que abuso.

 **Todos los niños fueron a cumplir su castigo.**

 **Shion:** Niños el desayuno esta listo.

 **Niños:** Siiiiiiiiiiiiii.

 **Todos los niños se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas.**

 **Shaka:** Al fin comida.

 **Mu:** Claro tu siempre.

 **Shaka:** Esta vez no voy a molestarme tregua perdón por hacerte la vida imposible estoy arrepentido amigos. **Extiende la mano.**

 **Todos los niños se quedaron atónitos.**

 **Mu: Tomando la mano.** Amigos.

 **Todos los niños aplaudieron.**

 **Shaka:** Ahora tengo que seguir hablando la batalla final esta por comenzar soñé con ella anoche pero no pude terminar porque me despertó lo de Milo y ya después no pude ver nada.

 **Shion:** Pero que alcanzaste a ver.

 **Shaka:** que peleábamos en parejas.

 **Dhoko:** Bueno debemos estar super preparados.

 **Shion:** SI.

 **En ese momento ya habían llegado los problemas pues ya estaban rodeados por todos los brujos oscuros por el Beta Wolf y por el Alpha Wolf.**

 **Poseidon:** Ahora si destruyan a esos chicos.

 **Hades:** Vamos no podemos perder.

 **Camus:** Aliniense en pareja ahora.

 **Todos los chicos se unieron en pareja quedando así.**

 **Mu y Shaka**

 **Saga y Aioros.**

 **Mascara y Afrodita.**

 **Aioria y Shura.**

 **Dhoko y Shion.**

 **Milo y Camus.**

 **Aldebaran y Kanon.**

 **Niños:** Camus.

 **Camus:** Ataquen.

 **Mu y Shaka.**

 **Mu:** Aun no me creo que estemos peleando juntos.

 **Shaka:** La vida te da giros.

 **Mu:** Polvo de estrellas destruye al enemigo.

 **Shaka:** Por Dios que destruye el mal termina con estos malvados.

 **Atacaron juntos pero nada pudieron hacer y su poder se devolvió con mas potencia a ellos.**

 **Mu se coloco delante de Shaka algo raro para los niños (y para los lectores). Y el poder termino por noquearlo.**

 **Shaka:** Mu Mu Mu estas bien hay lo lastimaron nadie lastima a mi amigo me hicieron enojar ahora se aguantan. **Con un poder descomunal termino de mandarlos a todos por el caño.**

 **Saga y Aioros.**

 **Los dos estaban peleando con unos brujos malos que parecían no ser competencia para ellos.**

 **Saga: Increíble** como pasa el tiempo eramos unas pulguillas que le fastidiábamos la paciencia a Shion y Dhoko.

 **Aioros:** Si que tiempos aquellos. Oh mi arco. **Lo tomo se lo coloco y empezó a lanzar sus poderosas flechas su principal arma.**

 **Saga:** Los planetas que están distribuidos en el sistema solar denme su fuerza para fusionarlos en una explosión.

 **Y así fue cuando Aioros y Saga fusionaron sus poderes para destruir a sus enemigos.**

 **Mascara y Afrodita.**

 **Mascara:** Cuidado Afrodita. **Se puso delante de el para cubrirlo con sus tenazas.**

 **Afrodita:** Gracias amigo.

 **Mascara:** De nada amigo. Prueben mis tenazas malditas cucarachas.

 **Afrodita:** Hay van las flores para su velorio. **Lanzando un conjuro haciendo aparecer rosas rojas.**

 **Aioria y Shura.**

 **Shura:** Mi espada los va a partir en dos.

 **Aioria:** Mi plasma relámpago los terminara despedazando.

 **Shura: Demostremos le** a estos quienes somos nosotros.

 **Aioria:** Si aprendan.

 **Milo y Camus**

 **Camus:** Milo te quiero mucho.

 **Milo:** Yo también te quiero mucho.

 **Camus:** Y ahora como buenos amigos peleemos juntos.

 **Milo:** Claro que si.

 **Camus:** Hielo destruye a mis enemigos.

 **Milo:** Que es el escorpión que tengo oculto salga a flote y con su veneno acabe con estos tiranos.

 **Aldebaran y Kanon.**

 **Aldebaran:** Nos toco pelear juntos que ironía no.

 **Kanon:** Si ironías de la vida que mala jugada del destino pues nos dimos.

 **Aldebaran:** En el momento en el sitio equivocado tu soltera bonita y yo casado.

 **Kanon:** Triangulo brillante destrúyelos.

 **Aldebaran:** Gran cuerno ataca.

 **Kanon:** Debemos hacer esto mas seguido.

 **Shion y Dhoko**

 **Shion:** Nos toca pelear con los gordos.

 **Dhoko:** Bueno hagamos lo.

 **Poseidon:** No se crean mucho.

 **Hades:** Ya verán.

 **Los cuatro se pusieron en posición de ataque y...**

 **bueno espero que les halla gustado perdón por tardarme lo que pasa es que estaba algo ocupada con las clases pero aquí esta el capitulo recuerden que me pueden decir que novela quieren que haga y tema a tratar.**

 **Nos vemos en el episodio final de este fanfic los quiero mucho.**


End file.
